


SNAIBSEL - Artemis Crock & Zatanna Zatara

by SuperAvatar



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Forehead Kisses, Gay Pride, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Minor Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, One Shot, Snaibsel Week, Young Justice Season 1, Young Justice Season 2, Young Justice Week, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAvatar/pseuds/SuperAvatar
Summary: One shot between Artemis and Zatanna.fluff, angst, smut and AUAUTHOR NOTE: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. THIS IS SIMPLY SOME FAN CONTENT OF THE CHARACTERS IN YOUNG JUSTICE.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Soulmate nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Soulmates can't lie to each other. It's all good until the questions are being forced. A dark twist to the whole soulmate not being able to lie.

**Third pov**

A splitting headache forced the two to the ground. "Zatanna." Artemis called distressed as she tried seeing through her blurry eyes. Zatanna had started to reach out for her lover. She was determined to save her from the psycho. When she finally grabbed the bolde's hands she murmured a mind protection spell. Artemis could immediately feel the pain moving. She looked up and saw Zatana passed out on the floor. 

_Why?_ Is all she could think of. Zatana knew Artemis had been through this before and how much it upset her. And if she could stop Artemis from going through that trauma again she would. Footsteps became clear and a chuckle erupted from Sportsmasters lips. 

"I will end you. I don't give a fuck about who you are." Artemis growled at her father hatred burning in her eyes. 

**-early that morning-**

Artemis Crock and Zatanna Zatara laid in silence as always savouring the moments after making love. Their breathing had calmed by now and then a deep sigh left the archer's lips or the magician's lips. Artemis had pulled the covers over them after the heated make out started. 

While laying on her stomach with an arm draped over the magician's torso. The scratch marks on her back burning at the cool air- a good burn. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Zatanna lowered herself to allow the blonde to cuddle her. 

Her legs felt like jelly and her chest felt lighter after her and Artemis's love making. Lean strong arms wrapped around her naked body lips pressed to the nape of her neck followed by an exhale. After a moment Zatanna turned in the blodnes arms while she laid on her back still holding the magician. 

Prepping herself up on one elbow and now resting her head in her hand. She was staring at Artemis's body with soft and loving eyes. She traced a finger over the scars that she knew to well. Artemis could feel goosebumps raising as a gentle warm finger traced her various scars. 

It amazed Artemis that even after all the times she's seen her scars she never pushed for an answer. And not only that. She never abused her power over her, she never forced her to say anything. She always trusted the blonde would share on her own time. 

Zatanna had begun to plant gentle kisses to each scar. A scar in the nape of her neck got kissed, lips lingering longer than on the other scars. A gentle thumb stroking the other side of her neck. Artemis hummed in approval at the soft lips then sighed in content her exhaled breath loud in the comfortable silence. Zatanna finally lifted herself placing a hand over her toned abs slowly running them up over her ribs and down again.

Her upper body filled with scars- scars only Zatanna had seen so clearly before. Scars Zatanna knew like the palm of her hand. She even knew about her emotional scars. As a slender pale finger caressed the scar on her waist she sighed. 

"Most of these are my father's doing." Artemis whispered but Zatanna heard her loud and clear. She just looked at Artemis not pressing for more but letting her know she was listening if there was more. Artemis met with blue eyes. "If I wasn't good enough or perfect enough, he'd punish me. If I wasn't enough like him, he would punish me." Artemis spoke staring into blue eyes the aching memories weighing down on her chest seemed miniscule when she stared into those blue eyes. 

Zatanna lifted a hand to the archer's cheek cupping it. She didn't have to say much, Artemis could see the anger in her eyes and a hint of sorrow. "I'm sorry you went through all that alone." Zatanna spoke truthfully. "At least I got you now." Artemis smiled. Zatanna knew from the get go that Artemis feared the soulmate bond. Her father didn't exactly paint the perfect picture by abusing the connection between him and her mother. She'd feared that someone would control her like that. 

But Zatanna, never. She didn't force answers, she didn't abuse the bond, she did everything to make sure to not pull anything out of the Archer that she preferred to tell at her own time. Zatanna could understand why Artemis was afraid. Her father was a monster and she was afraid of being controlled like her mother. She did her best to avoid topics that Artemis didn't share about a first time. She would always try to make sure she didn't feel obliged or forced to talk to her. She wanted Artemis to feel like she could go to her for anything and still not feel like she'd be forced to talk. Artemis herself tried to always have Zatanna comfortable. 

"This one ?" Zatanna asked crossing another scar. These were her scars but she felt like Zatanna had memorised them so good it's like they were on her own body. The scars were theirs and Artemis wouldn't trade her for the world. "My sister. We were practising..." So they spent the morning naked in each others arms Zatanna tracing scars while Artemis rubbed circles on her back. 

**-later that day-**

She had been captured along with Zatana. She was tied to a chair opposite of Zatana. She woke up before her girlfriend. Panic took over when she saw wires connected to her chest and some to her stomach. Her shirt had been buttoned down revealing her sports bra. 

"Z please. I need you to wake up." Artemis begged her head still slightly aching. 

' _Artemis? Is that you?_ ' M'gann's voice rang through her mind.  
' _Yeah. Where are you?_ ' She asked frantically.  
' _Zatana linked me to you. You were unresponsive so I waited._ '  
' _Maybe you're near._ '  
' _Where are you?_ '  
' _Don't know._ '  
' _I'll get the team. Hang in there._ '

Zatana began waking and immediately the goons walked in taking her ropes off. With anxious and furious eyes Artemis watched their every move around Zatana. 

Sportsmaster came in with a chuckle. "Let's start." He said and Zatana turned to her. Her anger turned into concern. "She's gonna ask you a few questions. And each time you tell the truth you get zapped just for safety measures." He laughed his hokey mask hiding his expression. 

Artemis watched staring through her girlfriend. "Where is the nearest zeta tube ?" Zatana asked and in horror Artemis had to stare at her girlfriend. "I don't know." Artemis answered and followed by her answer was a jolt of electricity surging through her body from her limbs where she wat tied at. She grit her teeth shivering at the unfamiliar feeling the jolt left. "Where is the batcave ?" Zatanna asked and with every fibre in her body Artemis fought against telling her. "Under ground." Artemis tried to avoid the truth. "Where underground ?" Artemis bit her cheek closing her eyes feeling the emotions bulldozing over her. "In Gotham." Artemis spoke breathing in deeply. It felt like the more she tried to withhold the truth the more she suffered. 

The questions kept coming and the pain kept growing. Her head hung tiredly tears filling to the brim. "Zatanna I'm begging you. Snap out of it." The archer begged barely holding her head up. At the moment she had no further questions so Artemis tried again. "Please. You'll hate yourself for this." Artemis almost sobbed. "You're stronger than this. Please fight his mind link." The archer hung her head at another jolt shot through her body. "Please Z. This isn't you." The archer let the tears fall unable to fight the tears and the pain off. 

Zatanna stared at her with dull eyes no expression on her face. "Who is the Green Arrow ?" Zatanna asked and as she stared at Zatanna for a moment then closed her eyes unable to look at her anymore. "Oliver Queen." She answered her heart shattered, falling to the floor. "Please Z... I'm begging." Artemis begged exhausted as she watched as her tears hit the concrete floor. "Please don't..." Her voice started to grow raspy speaking becoming more of a challenge. She couldn't lift her head anymore and she didn't want to. The image of the one person she loved so endlessly and trusts to much was betraying her. And it wasn't even the magician's choice to betray the archer. 

Hours had passed and Artemis was sure she'd passed out in between but her mind was trying to stay strong. Zatanna stood still staring at her waiting for her to catch her breath. 

' _Artemis_ ' M'gann called.  
' _Yeah._ ' Even her mind was tired.  
' _We're outside._ ' M'gann assured.  
' _Kay._ ' 

She was too tired to talk. The energy it demanded was too much. Her constant tears tiring her even more. Sportsmaster walked in now without his mask. "I will end you." She fought for every ounce of energy she had left somewhere inside. "I will kill you with my bare hands." She threatened angry tears spilling from her cheeks. "I will not hesitate. I will not doubt. I will kill you like the killer you wanted me to be." She promised and he just stared at her. "It would be a first." He chuckled turning to walk out when he got a fist in the face sending him into the back wall. 

Everything was moving too fast for Artemis to keep up. But Zatanna was gagged stopping her from using magic. And she was freed from the chair now hanging onto Superboy. 

Suddenly Zatanna tipped over. Forgetting about her state the archer rushed to save her soulmate only for both to be caught by Superboy. As tired arms wrapped around the magician her mind went blank and vision dark. 

**-three days later-**

Waking up in her Watchtower bed she frowned rubbing her head. "Ugh." Pain shot through her body and a vision of Zatanna standing in front of her with dull eyes staring her down. Yelping the archer jumped off the bed falling to the floor. "Oof." She heaved out rolling over onto her back peeking over the bed but Zatanna was gone. 

_Zatanna I'm begging you. Please._ Her voice rang loud in her own head. Her father had turned her soulmate into him. A sob escaped her lips as she pulled her knees up hugging them.

The door opened footsteps approaching. "Artemis ?" Conner spoke softly. "Where's Zatanna ?" Artemis asked a shiver caused by fear running down her spine. For the first time since they met Artemis feared her lover. "She's at the Hall." He still spoke softly. "She didn't want to hurt you or upset you more." He said earning a sigh from Artemis. "This is my father's fault." She covered her mouth muffling a sob. Conner sighed placing a hand on her shoulder sitting down next to her. 

After a while of sitting in silence her body shaking she finally fell asleep again. Conner picked her up putting her back in bed this time sitting at the dresser. 

' _M'gann can you hear me?_ ' He reached out.  
' _Yes. Everything okay?_ ' She asked.  
' _Could you bring a plate of cookies and two glasses of water please?_ ' He asked and she giggled.  
' _Of course._ ' 

He sat staring at the roof when a letter appeared on the dresser next to him. He opened it knowing Zatanna sent it. 

_How is Artemis? Will you please let me know when I can come see her? Thank you for being there with her. If she's ready again- please tell her I love her so much. And I'm so sorry._  
_-Zatanna._

He sighed closing the letter. He wrote onto the back of the paper leaving it knowing Zatanna would take the letter back in a few minutes. M'gann came through the door glasses and plate levitating. She handed Conner a glass and put one next to Artemis's bed. "She's pretty shaken up." Conner said to which M'gann sighed turning to her best friend. "I would be too." She spoke softly but honestly. 

That night Artemis woke up seeing Conner asleep at the dresser. Her glare softened a small thankful smile on her face. She looked over to her side seeing her bed empty. Inhaling a shaky breath she pulled the cover up hugging the duvet. A heavy shaky sigh escaped her lips. 

The sudden change in breathing Conner sat up rubbing his eyes. "Hey." He spoke softly as if he'd scare her. She gave him a sad smile. "How you feeling ?" He asked and she sighed clutching the covers closer. "You don't have to say anything." Conner quickly assured. She just nodded a hum no one else would hear except the half - kryptonian in her room. 

They sat in a comfortable silence. Artemis was thankful for a friend. She knew Conner wasn't the type to push or force anything out. He himself knew how it felt and she respected him for being with a mind reading alien. He was brave to put himself out there, she probably wouldn't admit it but he inspired her to give Zatanna a chance. 

"I know there isn't much to say... But if you want to talk - I'm here." He assured and she nodded staring at the foot of the bed. "M'gann brought cookies." Conner said holding the plate out earning a chuckle from her. 

They sat talking for a while when Artemis started to get up. "I wanna take a walk." She said and Conner nodded. "There aren't really heroes here. But you can walk outside." Conner said but when Artemis stood up putting on a hoody and some footwear she turned to Conner. "Mind joining me ?" She asked and he nodded. "I didn't want to push." He offered standing up opening the door for her. 

Walking outside staring out and into the distance seeing earth. Artemis felt like her problem was small, nothing, worthless compared to earth and how it had to house so many places and ungrateful humans. A sigh left her lips as she hugged herself. 

She looked up at Conner as they stood on the side far from the edge. She could feel her tears threatening again. Conner again placed a hand on her shoulder and this time she almost jumped into a hug wrapping her arms around him laying her head on his chest. She wanted for Zatanna to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay, to tell her that she would be okay. "I didn't ask for this." She whispered, she knew very well she wouldn't listen to the woman she loves and fears the most. 

**-week later-**

Zatanna paced her room trying to find something to do. She tried patrolling but her mind wasn't in the game and she didn't have her partner with her. She cleaned her room without magic out of desperation for a distraction. She'd written her letter early this morning and sent it again. 

Conner was keeping her posted and she'd sent Artemis her own letters. But she still felt like she needed to hear it from Artemis herself. She wanted to hear her girlfriend's voice. The door opened making Zatanna huff annoyed as she turned around. "What!?" She snapped glaring at Black Canary. She realised her error and sighed holding her arm. "I'm... I'm sorry." Zatanna sighed sitting on her bed. 

She internally groaned when she felt the tears. She's lost count of how many times she's cried these past few hard days. Canary stepped in closing the door behind her walking over and sitting next to the magician. She placed a hand on her back rubbing the shaking girl's back. An inevitable sigh left the blonde's mouth. 

"Artemis is opening up a bit." Canary said making Zatanna sigh. "It's not easy for her. But you have to work through the trauma too." Dinah pushed. "You don't get it Dinah. She trusted me with her biggest fear. And then just like that years of work..." Closing her eyes hoping to keep the tears back but it didn't help. 

"Your relationship is strong. You'll both get through this together." Dinah assured giving Zatanna a soft smile. Caving in to the hurt Zatanna spun to her side hugging Canary looking for some support. The older woman could feel warm tears on her shoulder. "I never asked for this." Zatanna snivelled. 

After Canary left Zatanna decided on writing another letter. She sat anxiously tapping her foot to the floor. With a huff she stood up walking to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. After finally getting coffee she sat at the table her wrists folded over each other guarding her coffee under her nose. Her fingers tapping to the table creating an unspecific beat. 

Once a half an hour passed the magician couldn't wait much longer. Her fingers felt like they'd made a dent from the drumming. Finally she decided three or four cups of coffee later. With the whisper of a spell the letter popped up next to her. She opened the paper holding it in shaky hands. 

_Hey Z. I'm honestly still scared. But I really want to see you. Laying around in isolation isn't helping me. I need to find another way. Maybe that's seeing you or maybe not. But yes, I'd appreciate it is you called me via hologram._  
_-Artemis_

A smile spread across her face. Running she got the holophone rushing to her room. Putting it on her floor allowing it to scan her then she called Artemis. 

With a deep inhale Artemis answered the call. A full body sized magician appearing in front of her. She nervously clutched her pillow tighter. There was a soft, sad smile on the dark haired girl's face. "Hey." She almost whispered at the blonde. 

After a few moments Artemis looked up from staring at her hands. Her eyes were watery while she bit her lip. Zatanna was quick to see it. But she fought every fibre in her body to not move. She tilted her head while hiding her hands behind her. Seeing the look she got she inhaled sharply. 

"I'm scared." Artemis admitted. Zatanna could feel her heart sinking and breaking more with each passing second. "I know. I never meant to hurt you." Zatanna added trying to ignore the crushing feeling in her chest. "I can't do this alone." Artemis said and Zatanna nodded. "You just need to say it and you know I'll be there." Zatanna spoke softly and honestly. 

"I need you." Artemis pulled her duvet up to cover her mouth as she let out a sob. Zatanna disconnected the call and with a whisper of another spell she disappeared and reappeared with a cloud of violet smoke. There she stood for a while before knocking. 

"Who is it?" Artemis asked confused as to why her girlfriend hasn't shown up in a puff of smoke yet. "It's me, Zatanna." The magician said leaning with her ear to the door. "Come in." A soft voice barely sounded through the door. 

Slowly she opened the door revealing herself waiting for any command from Artemis. "Artemis I am sorry. I was so focused on saving you from Psimon's mind tricks I never thought what he would play on me or against you. I never wanted to hurt you- I wanted to protect you. I knew you'd been through that pain before. And I didn't want you to go through it again. But I made it worse… I just made it so much worse." Zatanna spoke fast but slow enough for Artemis to understand. 

Artemis couldn't fight the unsettling twist in her stomach seeing Zatanna in front of her while she sat but she wasn't chained and there weren't any mind readers in the tower. Artemis knew just as much as Zatanna, it would take time. 

"I just want a hug." Artemis whispered staring at Zatanna. With a nod she slowly approached the blonde hands where she could see them. She sat down next to Artemis at the side of the bed facing her. "I'm so so sorry." Zatanna whispered her voice cracking. Throwing her arms around her girlfriend scooting closer allowing herself to be wrapped by Zatanna. Deep down she knew and still felt it. She knew Zatanna better than her own family members. And she knew even if she hated Artemis for being her soulmate she still wouldn't abuse that bond. "I know." Artemis whispered back with a shaky voice. 

Having a soulmate wasn't always easy, wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. There was soulmate nightmares, dark, challenging and hard times. 

But with a soulmate like Zatanna, Artemis knew they'd get through this.  
And with a soulmate like Artemis, Zatanna knew she'd always have the strength to fight till the end.


	2. Kiss like magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigress is captured by Zatanna and held hostage. When the rest of the league leaves on a emergency mission Zatanna is left babysitting the tiger.

**Third pov**

Tigress sighed when she heard the familiar voice chanting gibberish. Knowing she's doomed and sure enough ropes appeared around her and she was frozen only her head able to move. 

"Didn't your dad teach you, it's rude to hurt cats." The blonde teased. "You're right I'm sorry for the animal abuse." Zatanna shot her a smirk. "I'll take it." Tigress nodded earning a huff from Zatanna. "Let's go." Zatanna said turning around. "Wait !" The blonde almost startled the magician. "My nose is itching." The blonde said making the magician sigh chanting more gibberish and the itch was gone. "Oh..." Tigress was expecting something more like her hand being magically forced to scratch her nose but that works too. 

Both disappeared in a violet cloud of smoke appearing inside the hall. Guiding the woman to the interrogation room releasing her of the ropes cuffing her hand on the table in front of her. Now removing all her weapons making the woman shiver. She felt naked once all her weapons were stripped off her. "How about a date before we get to the naughty part of the evening." Artemis said making Zatanna shake her head. 

Black Canary walked in grabbing the younger womens attention. "Tigress." Canary nodded at the younger blonde. "Canary." She nodded watching the two closely as Dinah pulled Zatanna out of earshot from Tigress. "We got an emergency. We're a bit short on leaguers so you'll have to stay and watch her while I go help." Dinah apologised as the magician sighed heavily. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed. 

Canary rushed out leaving Artemis to only stare at Zatanna. She walked to the door heading to get some coffee for herself and for Tigress. It was gonna be a long few hours. Going with no sugar and some milk she returned with the cups putting it down in front of the woman in orange, black and grey. 

"Is it poisoned ?" Tigress asked making Zatanna frown. "I'm the good guy. I don't kill." She retorted. "I don't kill either but it still doesn't seem to make me a good guy." She shrugged reaching for her coffee the rattling chains filling the silence. She brought it to her lips after one sip she cringed. "I'm guessing you drink sugar." Zatanna almost snorted. "Ya think ?" Artemis lifted the cup to her lips hiding her smile. 

A few minutes have passed and to both the woman's surprise they were talking like they were friends but bickering like an old married couple. "Is this a friendship or a hostage situation ?" Artemis finally asked. "Depends on how you look at it." Zatanna shrugged now staring at her reflection in the dark window. 

"I like you magic woman. You're witty and interesting." Artemis said not missing the slight blush on the magician's cheeks. "You're not half as bad as I thought you'd be." Zatanna spoke honestly sitting up. "Aww are you going soft ?" Tigress pushed. "You went soft first." This time the magician didn't miss the faint blush on the girls face as she reached for the mask. "I have rights." Artemis said leaning back but it was no use. Zatanna couldn't stop her smile once she spotted the blonde with dark grey eyes. "Like what you see ?" Artemis spoke smriking, trying to not worry about her identity being revealed - _they probably already knew._

After a tense silence the blonde spoke up. "So wanna share some war stories ?" Artemis shrugged earning an amused look from the magician. "We've got nothing but time. Might as well kill some." She pointed out and she sighed. "You start." Artemis said leaning forward a bit. 

Zatanna told her about the time she and the rest of the team had to fight witch boy after he split the world in two, one for adults and one for children. Finally having to become Dr Fate to ensure a win and her father taking over the role of Dr Fate. "And that's the end." Zatanna shrugged trying to ignore the burning temptation to cry. "Wow you're dad is awesome. My dad would probably revel in the fact that I'm a powerful being. Although he would probably prefer it being an evel doctor or something like that. I actually remember that day. My sister and I went bungee jumping. I still think to this day my sister didn't tie the ropes right around me but eh, what's life without a little bit of danger ?" Zatanna gave Artemis a look of utter disbelief. "But yeah I guess I'm alive so that's that. But your day sounded a lot better. I mean you really had a great family. Unfortunately nothing good lasts." Artemis spoke oblivious to the hurt on the magician's face. 

"Are you clinically insane or just incredibly annoying ?" Zatanna asked earning a chuckle from Tigress. _If I had to take a look at my so called family_. "I don't know, probably both." Artemis said with an honest shrug. "Ugh." Standing up and storming out rushing to go fash her face. 

Artemis thought about her situation for a while, while Zatanna was gone. An entire hour almost passed making Artemis grow impatient. "Hey!" The blonde called looking at the glass behind her. "What about like a bathroom break ?" She asked squinting trying to see through the glass. 

"You don't get one." She yanked herself backwards as she spun back in a fright seeing Zatanna standing in front of her. "Oh please that's nothing. I can kill you with two words." Zatanna said her annoyance level near its peak. "You- you are -" Zatanna interrupted the stuttering woman. "Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented -dangerous!" Artemis found her tongue interrupting her babysitter. "You have no idea." Zatanna whispered placing her hands on the table staring down the enemy leaning forward a bit. 

Artemis was conflicted. Her enemy was hot as fuck and she had to use everything in her to not try and catch a glimpse of the cleavage. And she didn't know where the sudden anger came from. She's been less annoying since this morning. _At least I think so._ She couldn't help but gulp at the closeness they suddenly maintained. 

Trying her best to sit up and seem less scared. Sitting up clearing her throat returning the glare. "You seem red. Did I embarrass you ?" Artemis smirked teasing the raven haired woman. " _Llet em tahw uoy era gnikniht._ " Zatanna chanted making Artemis spill ber thoughts. "I honestly can't remember the last time I was cuffed like this. I think you are terrifying but I don't know if I'm aroused or scared because of that. This seat is beginning to make my butt ache. You are smart, talented and you're definitely beautiful. I like the fact that you're so interesting. Compared to the rest of the league I'd probably be a fan if I wasn't the enemy. But if I had to chose an arch nemesis it'd definitely be you. The others are not as beautiful as you. I wouldn't mind a little more bickering between us. I think you're like really hot in that outfit especially and I wouldn't mind a kiss from you. It kind of sucks that you're the enemy. Yous seem like a great woman." Artemis has never felt so much heat in her face and ears. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that she was blushing furiously. 

Zatanna herself had a rosy blush covering her cheeks. The blonde's words made her stomach turn but in a good way. It's done this before but it was on a much larger scale now. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not. "You're just full of compliments." Zatanna managed trying to fight her ongoing blush. "Has no one taught you snooping in others minds are rude ?" Artemis spoke blushing from being flustered and a little annoyed. "You left me no choice." Zatanna said earning incoherent noises from the blonde. "You- I... What ?" She stared at her hands with a raised brow confused about her statement. Zatanna giggled and deep inside the blonde she felt a little spark. This time the spark reached her heart and didn't stay in her stomach. 

A silence fell over them but they kept their eyes trained on each other most of the time. Zatanna a lot more amused at the situation than Artemis. Neither knew what to say. "Cat caught your tongue ?" Zatanna tried and Artemis just sighed nodding. "Same." Zatanna admitted. She couldn't help but notice the faint blush that stayed on the blonde's cheeks and her ears seemed a little red too. The way she stuck her tongue out just enough to see, every now and then in thought while frowning at her hands. 

Artemis couldn't help but notice how blue eyes had gotten darker when she grew annoyed. The way the magician would bite her lip when trying to focus. And the way she always sat perfectly upright. Her blue eyes bright as the sky had caught the blonde in a trap. 

Deciding that her embarrassment couldn't get worse she asked the raven haired girl another question. "You've never kissed an enemy have you ?" Artemis asked earning a raised brow from th magician. "Not judging just asking." Artemis held her hand up in defense kind of afraid of another spell. "No." Zatanna firmly stated. "I'm guessing since your dad is now Dr Fate there's even less of a chance. You know since he's the god of -Nabu isn't my father !" Zatanna snapped standing up. "Who's Nabu- I don't think we're on the same page." Artemis frowned sitting back. "My father isn't a god. He's a man. He's also filled with flaws. He's a good man but I am not him. I got him stuck in that helmet and now I'm paying the price. While he's Dr Fate." Zatanna was driven by anger as she walked over to Artemis. 

"Oh wow. I uh- that's rough." Zatanna stared at Artemis. "But like... Isn't he still your father ?" Artemis asked turning to the magician beyond confused at this point. 

"No." Zatanna said with a glare. 

"But you just said- he is ?" Artemis raised her hands in confusion. 

"I said he's not."

"No pretty sure you said that your father is Dr -mmff." Artemis stared with full blown eyes as Zatanna had her lips pressed to hers, cupping her cheeks pulling her closer. But as soon as she realised what was going on she reciprocated the kiss. Closing her eyes her hands relaxing as she leaned closer to the magician. Artemis could feel a fire in her stomach as she gave into the kiss. Zatanna felt her mind clearing to some extent as she leaned into the blonde giving in to her lips. 

The kiss was hungry but gentle. Lips parting just enough to be caught by a pair of lips. Her nude coloured bottom lip captured between red lips. Heads tilted slightly making it easier access for both. Artemis had placed a hand on the magicians elbow while she felt soft gloved fingers caressing her cheek bone. She kissed back with emotion she wasn't aware she had. Sighing into the kiss of the magician. Once breathing became a problem Zatanna pulled away sucking gently on the blonde's lower lip as she pulled away earning another sigh. Mind still clouded and eyes still closed both smiled inches away from each other. 

When something in Zatanna snapped she gasped standing back. Artemis was still occupied with a foggy mind as she watched with soft eyes how the magician stared at her with wide eyes covering her mouth. Seeing Zatanna's shocked state her mind cleared and she gasped too sitting back. 

In silence they stared at each other. And for the first time in her life Artemis meant the words she hadn't said in years. "I'm sorry." She started somehow feeling guilty. "I should've pulled away." Artemis apologised unable to look away from the woman. Zatanna didn't move. _Why would she apologise? I kissed her... I kissed her. Oh no I kissed her- and I liked it._ "Zatanna you're kind of freaking me out the more you're freaking out." Artemis said gesturing at the woman a foot away from her. 

"I kissed you." Zatanna whispered. "Hey don't worry. I'll take the blame." Artemis said confusing Zatanna more. "Say I baited you or something." Artemis knew from their confusing conversation that this woman had enough on her plate. And that the league was her only home. "I'm really sorry." Artemis had never meant her apologies more than she did now. "But it's not your fault ?" Zatanna looked at Artemis lowering her hands. "Yeah. But you've got something good here. I don't want you to lose it over some stupid thing you did out of anger." Artemis was starting to wonder if Zatanna somehow slipped another truth spell in or if she was actually meaning every word. "I've got nothing to lose. You have so much to lose." Artemis was trying to get Zatanna to agree on blaming her. "I know you didn't mean it. You just didn't know what to do with the pent up anger. I was the closest and obviously you're not the violent type." Artemis was grasping at strings hoping she could get Zatanna to agree. 

"What if I meant it ?" Zatanna asked after a tense pause. "No. That's just the uh the... The toxins talking." Artemis frowned at her own excuse. "Toxins ?" Zatanna repeated with a frown. "Yeah I don't know either. But I need you to go clear your mind without talking to anyone. Wash your face or take a shower or something. I don't want you saying anything about the kiss. You could lose so much." Artemis said and without thinking Zatanna left quickly taking a shower and standing outside for a few moments finding herself with a clear mind. 

Artemis was aware of her knee jumping nervously under the table. It's all good she lies about it. But what if a truth spell thing is used on her. _I mean it's probably a lot more likely that I'd engage the kiss, right? I'm the enemy. Right?_ Her mind was working over time. The only thing grabbing her attention the whole time was those soft rose red lips. Her gentle hands on her face. The way she tasted- _I'm royally screwed_. Artemis sighed heavily. 

She lost track of time. Not sure how long it took Zatanna to get her mind cleared but she was back again. "I meant to kiss you." Zatanna said making Artemis's heart warm up. "No you didn't. I did." Artemis tried again. Zatanna walked up to Artemis and only this time could she smell the vanilla and strawberry scent from the magician. Like a toxin it consumed Artemis ridding her of rhyme and reason. That would explain why her natural instincts to get distance didn't kick in the last time. 

And just like last time as soon as red lips touched hers she gave in to the woman. Not knowing if she could get poisoned from her kisses or knowing if she'd get beaten for kissing her. All she knew was that she would kiss this woman all day, everyday. 

When Zatanna pulled away she sucked a little harder earning a barely audible moan from the blonde but she felt the vibration on her lips making her smile. "You're making this very hard for me." Artemis said trying to find herself in her clouded mind. "Why ?" Zatanna asked still holding on to the blonde's cheeks. "You're kiss is like magic." Artemis said making Zatanna chuckle.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVIL AU: I made Zatanna the bad guy this time. 
> 
> Prompt belongs to Tumblr: @ the-modern-typewriter   
> Go check them out. They're amazing.

**Third pov.**

The archer strode into the interrogation room, going straight over to Zatanna's side. "Hey." She called for her attention. "Hey. Are you okay ?" She dropped to one knee and gently took the the magician's cuffed hands. "What happened ?" Artemis asked softly. 

The magician shook her head, mutely.   
"You- what are you-" She stared at the archer. A dizzying relief washed over her, followed by a coiling nervous anticipation. "What are you doing here ?" She tried to focus on her dark grey eyes. "When I heard they took you in," Artemis started, "I came immediately. Take some deep breaths." Her voice was calm, but her eyes were blazing, pinning Zatara to the spot. Her eyes raked over the magician's appearance- her slightly torn jacket, the bruise on her jaw.

Zatanna took several deep breaths, instinctively, at the command and looked away. She realised abruptly how long it had been since she'd taken a proper breath- not since the people turned up to take her in. "Good." Artemis said. The blonde's hand reached up, cupping the nape of the raven haired woman's neck, rubbing a soothing circle. She shot a dark, livid, protective look in the direction of the one way glass, but the livid look didn't vanish when she looked at Zatanna either.

Zatara hoped the detectives behind the glass quaked. She could feel her magic bristling, bubbling, boiling. She struggled, again, to clamp it back under control. "I didn't do anything this time," Zatanna said. "I swear, I didn't. I don't know what they think I've done." Artemis's brow pinched as she took in the feel of it - the threat. _Did Zatara want to blow up the entire precinct? Yes. Did she think it was a good idea? No. Did she have much choice in the matter if her magic exploded? Also no._ Zatanna searched for the dark grey eyes of the archer, desperately. The cuffs clinked as she reached to take the archer's hand and squeeze.

"You believe me, right ?" Zatara asked desperation visible in her tone. "You have to believe me." She begged. _Had she done terrible things? Yes. Had she done anything recently? No._ "I believe you," The archer said. Her grip tightened a fraction, reassuringly firm. "And we can talk later about why you didn't call me when they took you in."

 _Crap_. That explained the look on the archer's face. The magician resisted the urge to squirm. 

"You’re still going to fix this, right ? I’m going to- I have to get out of here." 

"I'll fix it. Just- sit tight, okay ? Don't explode." She pressed a steadying kiss to the magician's temple. "Can you do that for me ?"

"I- yes." For her, yes. _At least she could try._

"Good," the archer said. "I'll be right back."

Artemis went to sort everything out. Zatara stared at the table, vision tunneling, and focused on taking deep breaths as she'd been told. 

The archer returned presently, jaw set. An officer hurried along on her heels, scrambling to do undo the cuffs. The archer grabbed the magician's arm, pulling her to her feet and towards the door without further comment. 

They sat in a thickening silence on the cab ride back to the archer's place. The silence was unbearable. "You can't be angry with me, I didn't commit a crime !" The archer's head turned to her, a fraction. "I'd prefer not to get into this in a cab." Artemis spoke. "I just didn't want to bother you." Zatara said. 

"Bother me ?" Artemis shook her head. "Jesus. It bothers me that you won't ask me for help when you're in trouble. It bothers me that you were about two minutes from blowing that place up, and I would have heard about it on the news. It bothers me when you're upset, and hurt, and getting screwed over and don't have anyone to look out for you." Artemis spoke firmly yet gently. Zatara didn't have a reasonable response to that. 

"I can look after myself." She finally muttered. 

"You were having a panic attack." 

"Yeah…well. They wouldn't tell me what was going on !" Zatanna hated not knowing what was going on. "That still doesn't mean I expected you to do anything. I mean- I know we- it's not your problem, okay ! I am not your problem."

"You most certainly are my problem. You're mine. Aren't you?"

Zatanna's jaw snapped shut. That might be the first time Artemis ever said that. _Mine_. She didn't seem to even realise she'd said it, but something warm and stupid lit up in Zatanna's chest. 

The archer dragged a hand through her hair and looked away, sighing, glaring out the window. "Next time," she bit out, "call me when you're in trouble. I'm making it a rule."

_It didn’t happen again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea of making Zatanna bad since it's always just Artemis.   
> Again got prompt from Tumblr: @ the-modern-typewriter


	4. Not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis has a huge crush on Zatanna but she's only told Wally. On a mission Wally starts to work on Artemis's nerves. But her day ends perfectly.

**Third pov**

They walked through the jungle on high alert. They had to sneak on an island where they believe it's the base of operation for the most recent human trafficking. 

Zatanna walked in front of Wally and Artemis speaking with Robin. She laughed and Artemis internally sighed. _Wish I was making her laugh_. Her stomach turned with jealousy. Zatanna hadn't been her usual happy self after their last big mission. A fight to repair the world after being split in two. She shook her head ridding herself of the thought focusing on the mission. 

Wally was well aware of the archer's crush on the magician. The silence between the two didn't last long. Wally could hear bells ringing in the distance. _A bit early for the festive season._ He frowned but smiled as he got an idea. "I hear bells ringing." Artemis noted trying to figure out where it was coming from. "I hear bells ringing a lot too," Wally nudged the blonde. "Wedding bells." He whisper shouted. "Wake up to reality." Artemis rolled her eyes trying to get her mind off the talk that wasn't far from starting. She got the water bottle she brought with opening it to take a sip. 

The walk to their location seemed as far as Neverland to Artemis. But once they got near everyone got into position ready to find their way in, past the cameras and automated heavy machinery. Wally sped catching up to the blonde who walked with a tilted water bottle taking another sip. 

"But love is in the air." Wally pushed the topic again making Artemis choke on the water she tried drinking almost snorting it out. He gently patted her back both ignoring the scolding looks from the team. "Don't worry, I'm wearing a gas mask." Artemis deadpanned. Trying to ignore the concerned look from Zatanna. Wally noticed the glance between the two then smiled. 

They found a way in now searching through the warehouse. The warehouse seemed empty but the mansion behind it was clearly busy judging by the noise. Wally and Artemis walked through the automated doors seeing empty cages lined up next to the wall on the right. "Love is an open door." Wally said getting the idea from the wood door they passed through. Wally turned taking the door handle and then turned to Artemis to say something but she beat him to it. "Close it." She said watching him close the door. Silence fell over them as they snuck through the control room. 

' _Clear at the loading dock._ ' Superboy reported over the mind link.  
' _All clear in the main room._ ' Aqualad reported.  
' _All clear in the control room._ ' Zatanna reported. 

Artemis looked up spotting Zatanna on the level above them. 

' _All clear in the offices._ ' Robin reported. 

Artemis watched as Zatanna lowered herself to meet up with her and Wally. ' _Oh sweet they've got pizza from Italy._ ' Wally thought a loud as he sped off. ' _Wally!_ ' Artemis yelled trying to grab him but it was no use. The moment he ran into the kitchen an alarm went off. 

' _Miss Martian, Superboy, meet me at the mansion we need to inspect it. The rest keep them busy._ ' Aqualad spoke as he rushed to the mansion. Goons came in from all directions. "Oops." Wally smiled sheepishly. Everyone took their own group. Robin and Kid Flash covering North and West while Zatanna and Artemis covered South and West. 

Artemis jumped back from the bullets her cartwheel stopping behind Zatanna. "Hey." Artemis greeted shooting an explosive arrow between two goons. "How's it going ?" Zatanna asked levitating the guns and turning it on the enemy. "Been better." Artemis said shooting at the uper level where Robin was stopping the man from attacking behind. Robin gave Artemis a nod before charging at the goons again. Zatanna giggled at the archer's response making the archer grin. "You ?" Artemis asked shooting a man who snuck past the others Zatanna was fighting. "Same honestly." Zatanna said throwing the men into the crates. 

In the corner of Zatanna's eye she saw a man throwing an explosive device. Turning and tackling Artemis out of the way just in time. Artemis threw her own explosive device getting the man as they hit the ground. She looked in front of her after being sure the man was down. When she looked in front of her she flushed pink. Zatanna was straddling her, her cheeks flushed pink too. She gulped staring into blue eyes. "Thanks." Her words came out in a whisper. Zatanna couldn't get herself to move. She was frozen but she didn't mind being this close to the archer. She never did. Artemis smiled amused. "I love this but there's still four more goons." She spoke without thinking. Zatanna got up helping Artemis up too. 

The goons had been delt with before Aqualad returned with the two aliens. They were rushing for the bioship to get off the island. They're intel was right, but it was up to the league to bust these men. _Batman's orders._ Their trip to the cave was taking forever. Zatanna and Artemis stayed in the back sitting next to each other. Zatanna had fallen a sleep resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Wally smirked giving the blonde a double thumbs-up. Earning a blush and a glare. 

When they got to the cave everyone rushed inside. M'gann saw her best friends a sleep, not having the heart to wake them she had the ship make a more comfortable seat for the two leaving them with the bioship door open. 

Artemis was the first to wake up groaning at the pain in her neck. She looked down seeing Zatanna fast a sleep on her shoulder. She smiled to herself then scanned the ship realising it was only them. She shook her head then stood turning Zatanna a bit letting her lean her weight into her. Squatting down while wrapping an arm around her back and sliding her other hand under her knees lifting her up. Zatanna made an incoherent sound then hid her face in the blonde's neck as she nestled closer. With a smile she started her walk to the rooms. 

_I'm glad Zatanna stayed at the cave. I know it's been hard on her after losing her dad to Fate. I can't imagine losing my mom like that. I wish I could get rid of my dad. It must be hard losing a good parent especially if they're all family you have left. Luckily she's allowed me to help her and be there for her. I've done everything to be there for her. I wasn't really the hugger or feelings type of gal. But I tried when it came to Zatanna. She needed a friend and that's what I've been._

The team was already in their own rooms. So the cave was quiet. Artemis reached the magician's room opening the door with her elbow turning to her side to shuffle walk in. She softly closed the door behind her walking in heading to the magician's bed. Carefully kicking the covers open. Zatanna started to stir. Artemis laid her down as gently as possible. She took off Zatanna's boots knowing the girl hated shoes on her bead. She carefully took hold of the covers pulling them up covering Zatanna.

Before she could pull away Zatanna opened her eyes staring at the archer with heavy eyes. "Please don't go." She whispered her voice shaky. This wasn't the first time. Zatanna had often asked Artemis to keep her company. She understood that feeling she felt. Afraid and alone, so each time she stayed. Artemis nodded taking her bow and quiver off as she rounded the bed laying it on the floor and kicking her boots off while placing her mask on her quiver. She got on the bed sitting on the other side looking over at Zatanna who had turned her way fighting to keep her eyes open. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Artemis promised making the sleepy girl smile. The blonde wasn't as lucky as the magician, sleep didn't come as easy to her. So there she laid staring at the roof. Her mind was busy taking over until she felt a warm body pressed against her side. She quickly looked over and saw Zatanna had moved closer now laying against her. The only thing separating their touch was the cobers Zatanna had wrapped around her. Smiling at the warmth and the feeling Artemis closed her eyes. Sleep finally finding her. 

**-the next day-**

Artemis was on her side an arm draped over Zatanna's middle on top of the covers while Zatanna laid with her back pressed to the blonde's front. Still the only thing separating their touch was the covers. Zatanna was the first to wake up. And she immediately noticed the warm body behind her. She knew who it was and it filled her heart with fire. She tried getting out of the blonde's hold but froze when she heard Artemis yawn. 

She turned under the covers in the blonde's hold meeting dark grey eyes. She smiled aware of her blush. Artemis had to blink a few times before realising she wasn't dreaming. A blush of her own covered her cheeks. "Hey." Zatanna smiled at Artemis. "Hey." Artemis took the opportunity to scan the blue eyed girl's face. They stared in silence bith appreciating the closeness and the warmth. 

_I love this but there's still four more goons._ Zatanna recalled the blonde's words. "I keep finding myself close to you." Artemis said making Zatanna smile. "If I recall correctly you said you loved it." Zatanna said making Artemis blush. "I do. But if you don't. I'll keep my distance." Neither of them knew where the sudden confidence came from. "No. I like having you close." Zatanna said moving closer slipping an arm out the covers and hugging Artemis around the middle hiding her face in the blonde's shoulder. Without hesitation Artemis wrapped her arms around the magician. "I'm not going anywhere." She assured her with a grin on her face game


	5. Show me how much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day and a mission the two girlfriends take it slow at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it suck haven't slept in two days. And with that said… I wrote this instead of sleeping.

It had been an extremely long day. The two woman got called in for a mission. The morning started of interesting and Artemis is sure that having to fight the urge to kiss and love her girlfriend was even more draining. Everyone had decided on drinks but the two were too tired. They walked hand in hand to the Zatara mansion. The door opened for them and closed behind them. 

"I'm gonna pour me a glass of wine. Want some ?" Zatanna asked and Artemis gave her a soft smile. "I'm good thanks." She said trailing behind Zatanna to the kitchen. Zatanna got the wine while Artemis got her a glass. She then walked to the couch lifted herself onto the counter now focused on getting her boots off. By the time Zatanna finished pouring herdelf a glass and walked over to Zatanna girlfriend was only in her tight fit crop and tight fit pants. Zatanna leaned her elbows on the counter while Artemis laod back reaching to the vinyl player to put on old soft hits. 

After her second glass she had moved now standing between the blondes legs resting her elbows on her thighs. Both still had their uniform on. Atleast parts of it. Artemis started rubbing her girlfriend's arms running then up into her neck then back down. Zatanna could feel warm hands on her arms. The touch felt like I was home. It's always warm and welcoming. Artemis stared down at Zatanna a warmth in her stomach and a tingling sensation whenever they touched. It felt right... To both of them. 

Artemis moved her hands bow resting them on her shoulders thumbs caressing her clavical bone. Zatanna sighed at the satisfying feeling. The tingling spreading from Artemid's touch. Humming in approval as she put the wine glass on the counter focusing on her girlfriend. 

Lips traced down her neck making her sigh titling her head allowing Zatanna more place and easier access. She placed her tan hands on the raven's shoulders and moved Zatanna back not breaking the kiss as she got down. Hungrily Artemis kissed Zatanna like it was their last kiss. Grabbing Zatanna's waist she pushed her back into the wall pinning her to the wall. Zatanna felt giddy inside, she loved it when Artemis got rough and greedy. A smile formed on her lips as the blonde led hot wet kisses down her jaw into her neck. With a satisfied sigh Zatanna leaned her head back as she pulled Artemis elastic out watching as her hair fell free then sinking her fingers into hair watching them disappear into a wave of blonde locks. Artemis stopped her kisses at Zatanna's cleavage then worked her way back up again. Her trail of kisses ceasing in her neck. She bit the soft skin earning a gasp. She immediately started sucking hard. Zatanna moaned moving her head to grant more acces while her fingers clutched fists full of blonde hair. 

"Artemis." Zatanna moaned pulling the blonde up to meet her eyes. Her dark grey eyes almost nlack and her blue eyes a few shades darker too. The need was growing. The want becoming more. They shared a look of respect, understanding and love. Artemis leaned in again this time her kiss was soft and gentle. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against the magician's. Their hot breaths mixing and body heat becoming one. With a tug at her waist Artemis pulled Zatanna into another heated kiss. Lips moving fast and sloppy. Pale over tan skin and tan handd roaming over tan skin. Teeth nipping at lips and tongues dancing lazily over each ohter. Artemis and Zatanna could feel the need growing in their stomach. Zatanna grabbed at the crop too pulling Artemis closer if possible while Artemis pushed their bodies to the wall. Zatanna swiped her tongue over the blonde's lips earning a moan, she could the vibrations on her lips feeling more aroused at thile feeling. Artemis grabbed fists full of clothing pulling Zatanna closer as she pushed them to the wall. She wanted- no she needed the woman close to her. Her fingers found buttons leaving enough space to undo them. Zatanna grew frustrated a growl leaving her lips passing through the blonde's. Artemis immediately ripped the fabric apart making buttons fly. Zatanna maoned aroused by the action. Artemis moved her hands up the raven haired girls body cupping her breasts earning a throaty moan. Zatanna inahled sharply cupping the tan hands over her breasts wanting more. Artemis grabbed the magician's hands pinning the above her head as she pushed Zatanna to the wall with one leg between hers. Lifting her knee pressing into Zatanna's heat making the shorter girl buck her hips grinding on the knee. Her breathing got heavier and faster. Artemis cupped her breat with one free hand through the thin layer of fabric pinching hardened nipples making Zatanna gasp a moan pushing her body forwards needing more. "Bed." Zatanna managed through heavy breaths. Artmeis smirked realising her hand and slowly sliding it down pressing down on her heat rubbing her core. Zatanna moaned grabbing a hold of the blondes shoulder sure her legs would give out under her. Artemis felt fingers diging into her shoulder. Zatanna pushed back moving them now pinning Artemis to the hallway wall. 

Artemis gave Zatanna a drunk smile her eyes foggy and dark. Zatanna shared the same look but her smile was devious. She cupped the blondes neck pulling her in for a heated kiss. Sticking her tongue out licking pale plump lips as she used her own lips to seal the kiss. Artemis was in awe how amazing Zatanna was at this. She pulled out of the kiss kissing down her jaw and neck. "You are a great kisser." Zatanna complimented as started to suck on the archer's pulse point. A moan dragged from the blonde as she swallowed. "Say it backwards." Artemis managed as she met with stormy blue eyes. "Uoy era a taerg ressik." Zatanna whispered hot breath against the blondes ears making her shiver. The magical sensation running through her body she knew she was the victim of the spell. A drunk smirk plastered on the blondes lips as she grabbed the magician's waist spinning them a few steps closer to the bedroom before pinning her to the wall again. 

She licker red lips kissing her girlfriend with everything she has. Zatanna wrapped arms around lean shoulders digging her fingers into blonde locks. Artemis moved a hand down to her girlfriend's thigh as she bent down a bit wrapping an arm around Zatanna's back. Zatanna immediately lifted her leg allowing Artemis to lift her entirely.   
Legs quickly wrapped around her torso with arms around her neck. While Artemis couldn't entirely focus on walking to the bed Zatanna made it harder as she started sucking on her neck again. The blonde groaned turning Zatanna to the wall bracing herself with on hand. "Zatanna." Artemis wanted to warm but it came out in a moan. She tried her best as she struggled walking to the bedroom. Not because Zatanna was too heavy but because Zatanna was a big distraction, a welcoming one but a big one. When shw finally reached the door she again puleld out of the kiss. She struggled with the door with an annoyed huff she pushed Zatanna against the wall standing against her like she feared if she didn't hold tight she'd slip away. Kissing the passionately, kisses so heavy they turned out sloppy. She pushed the door open walking Zatanna over to the bed. 

Once her knees hit the bed she gently laid the girl down immediately straddling her at the waist. Zatanna wasted no time grabbing ahold of her green shirt and pulling it off. For a moment Zatanna just stared as she ran her hand over the tanned toned skin filled with scars. Artemis had gotten used to it but in the back of her mind she still had the reflex feeling to pull away. But she's allowed herself to be seen and understood by Zatanna. The only person who ever seemed to try. 

With a gentle kiss to the blondes clavicle lingered a bit then looked at Artemis. "Lla sehtolc ffo." Zatanna whispered as she flipped the blonde off her now straddling her. Artemis had her hands placed beside the raven's head her toned muscles showing. Zatanna smiled running her fingers over the blonde's biceps staring at her with nothing but love."I love you so much." Artemis spoke just above a whisper. A smile made it's way to her lips. She would never not love hearing Artemis say it. "I love you too." Zatanna sais leaning up giving the blonde a tender kiss before flipping them now straddling tanned hips. Artemis stared in awe at her girlfriend only she knew this side of her partner. "Show me how much." And only she could know what it's like to be loved by Zatanna Zatara.


	6. Warm up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a covert mission in Russia Artemis and Zatanna have to stay longer because of the snow storm.

**Third pov**

Sitting with a thick wool blanket and two other thick balankets thrown over her shoulders while she hugged her knees closer only her eyes sticking out for now until she disappeared back into the blankets. She adjusted the hair dryer a bit but still kept it inside to keep herself and the blankets warm. 

Zatanna stared amused from her spot on the sofa. "Artemis, are you okay ?" Zatanna asked flipping the magazine looking at all the fashionable parkas. "Do you think parkas are always in fashion here ?" Zatanna wondered and the blondes head poped out again only her eyes showing. "What about parkas ?" Artemis aksed scanning the room with her eyes curious about the parkas. Zatanna stiffled a giggle. The blonde had a beanie on but it was a bit too big but her bushy blonde hair helped with that part. "We don't have with us." Zatanna said to which Artemis huffed going back into her blanket hole. 

"Why are you beneath all those blankets any way ? Why not get in bed ?" Zatanna asked sipping her coco she spiked with some vodka. Then put her cup down getting something for the archer now walking to Artemis. "Here this will get you warmed up." Zatanna said holding her a glass filled a wood brown liquid. "Well I don't know how you want me to drink that without hands." Artemis shook her head. She was dedicated to not leaving her almost warm blanket fort and she doubted some brown liquid would help. 

Zatanna gulped some of the liquid then titled the blondes head back at her chin with her index finger smirking at her with a wink. Now she had the blonde staring at her curious and in awe. She leaned placing her lips on Artemis's gently then snuck a cold hand down the blonde's neck earning a gasp. She took the opportunity to seal her lips with the blonde's. Without any struggle Artemis kissed back as her mouth filled with the liquid and some saliva mixing inbetween as she swallowed. Zatanna didn't pull away she just lifted her lips a bit kissing more gently this time. 

Once she pulled away Artemis stared her pupils dilated making the grey eyes look darker than usual. A small smirk made it's way to red lips pulling her finger back. Artemis just stared flustered. Her girlfriend's actions had made for temporary warmth. But the heat didn't last long enough. She was again whining and groaning about how cold the weather is. But the moment Zatanna asked if she was cold, Artemis denied it. 

After a while Zatanna couldn't watch or listen to Artemis whining anymore. All she did was stay under the blankets. With an easy spell she put a fire in the fire place as she laid a think blanket on the floor. "Arty." Zatanna called as she walked to the woman holding her hand out. Artemis peeked out seeing the woman. "I do not own hands." Artemis said crossing her arms as she fisted the blankets. Zatanna pulled the hair dryer out putting it off. A loud gasp caught her attention. "You monster." Artemis said pulling the blankets closer and higher up. 

"Come on. Let's cuddle." Zatanna said gesturing at the fire behind them. "You angel !" Flying out of the blankets holding the biggest close while hugging Zatanna. Artemis grabbed a pale hand ignoring the cold touch as she rushed them over laying down after throwing the blanket over the other to lay under. Zatanna handed Artemis her coco. 

Artemis was perched up against the couch feet closest to the fire hugging Zatanna's coco close as she sipped on it. She was no longer freezing. She wasn't sure uf it was the brown liquid, the fire or hee girlfriend. Music in the background had drowned out to white noise as she focused on Zatanna who held her tightly around the waist. She was now staring at an empty mug deep in thought. 

Zatanna took the mug placing it on the table then lowered herself against Artemis. Straddling her with her arms around her neck her hands on the sofa. Artemis was too deep in thought to be thinking much of it and Zatanna realised this smirking as she continued. She placed a warm wet kiss to the blonde's tan neck. Bit by bit she moved further down her neck with hot wet kisses. 

Artemis cleared her throat trying to sound normal and not aroused at all. "Zatanna ?" Her voice was raspy making her curse herself. She swallowed hard then spoke. "What are you doing ?" Artemis asked giving up on sounding unbothered. "Warming you up." Zatanna said pushing her body down on Artemis digging fingers into her hair as she pulled her into a heated kiss. Artemis melted like pudding in her embrace. Yes they'd kissed before and almost got undressed but this felt so much different, so much better. But her mind had stopped functioning. She just allowed Zatanna to kiss her and slide warm hands under her shirt and jacket. She was glad she removed the other two jackets before joining Zatanna in front of the fire. 

Zatanna noticed the limp woman in her embrace. She pulled back seeing Artemis with her eyes closed and now swollen lip slightly parted. She cupped her tan cheek with her pale hand. "Arty. Are you okay ?" Zatanna asked amused but concerned. She opened her now dark grey eyes. "No- I mean yes. Yes I'm okay." Artemis stammered forcing the magician to swallow her giggle. "Did I make the confident archer turn in into a shy archer ?" Zatanna couldn't help but tease. "Yes- I mean no. No I'm not shy or anything. I am..." She kept stammering searching the room like she was expecting some words of wisdom in their cabin. 

Artemis was no longer cold at all. In fact she was overheating. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean I'm totally awesome with you kissing me and that stuff. I just didn't um- didn't know what you'd prefer me to do- you know. With my hands or- hmm." Zatanna saved the blonde from her rambling by kissing her. While Artemis melted into her girlfriend once again. Zatanna took the blonde's hands guiding them to her waist not breaking the kiss. The magician could feel the archer's smile, Artemis gripped the magician's waist letting her know she has her full attention. A silent thank you for saving her from her nonsense rambling. 

Confidence filled the archer again. She she was confident and eager. Artemis sat upright pulling Zatanna closer. She pulled away just enough to run her tongue over the magician's lips earning access without hesitation. Zatanna felt warm hands slip under her shirt just about her waist band, she felt the strong yet gentle grip on her waist again. She leaned in sighing in content as she laid her head back allowing easy access to the archer. Who traced kisses down her trachea and down her sternum. Noises of pleasure and surprise filled the room as Zatanna gripped at the blonde locks. 

Bite marks decorated the magician's neck, a sense of pride filling Artemis as she examined her work. "I hope that's -It's great." Zatanna said breathless. "Do you want to stop ?" Artemis asked knowing if they continued she wouldn't be able to stop. "No. Do you ?" Zatanna asked her eyes dark as she stared down at Artemis. "No." Artemis swallowed. "I just wanted to make sure you're comfortable. I mean if you really aren't I'll take the couch for tonight." Artemis pointed over her shoudler with her thumb. "I'm fine I promise. I really want you to kiss me." Zatanna said a faint blush on her cheeks. "Yes ma'am." Artemis smile leaning in for another kiss.


	7. I'm right next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis doesn't deal with her emotions. Zatanna, helps her to face her fears.

**Artemis pov**

I sat ontop of a building my one leg dangling off while leaning against the wall behind me. I sighed heavily looking at my bow on my lap while swinging my leg. I took out an arrow staring at it as I twirled in my hand my mind drifting again. 

_'I don't actually want to kill my sister.'_  
_'You know I don't tolerate bad behavior.'_  
_'You have to promise me you'll work hard at school.'_  
_'Of course, she has good motive to be the moll!'_  
_'You have to talk about what's going on inside.'_  
_'You can't risk them knowing everything, we both know you're position isn't good enough.'_  
_'You're a dissapointment just like your mother was.'_  
_'You're weak!'_  
_'You chose to be a hero. Remember to always choose the high road.'_  
_'There's no room in this family for failures like you.'_  
_'Dissapointment!'_  
_'Failure!'_  
_'Liar!'_

I gritted my teeth yelling. "Ugh ! Get out !" I wiped my face incase there were tears. "Just leave me alone for once." I sighed shaking my head. I decided on patrolling the rooftops around this spot. I was waiting for Zatanna to show up. We always patrol together. 

A neon sign caught my eyes and my mind fled to the purple neon sign reading _Secret._

_'You did this- to your own sister! You're proud of it? And you had the gal to write beloved.'_  
_'Not gal, truth. She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go. Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection.'_

It didn't happen long ago but that night still haunts me. _If Greta hadn't helped Zatanna she would've been killed by my own cross bow. I would've lost my best friend, the person I dare to like more than a friend. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I can barely live without myself now._

 _How does Harm live with himself. Killing your own sibling for power? Strength? A sword! I just don't understand it. The thought of my arrow in my sister's heart or Jade's blade in my chest. It's... Just too much_. A shiver ran down my spine as I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "Just get over it." I groaned. 

"Get over what ?" I gasped turning my arrow aimed directly at the voice. I saw Zatanna with hands up making me gasp and step back. "Zatanna !" I lowered my bow hiding it behind my back. "I'm so sorry." I apologised. _I've never pointed my bow at her._ "Are you okay ?" Zatanna asked. 

And there it was, all the emotions. _No I'm not fine, I'm in constant fear of my father or sister doing something to hurt you or the team, I'm constantly under pressure to be good because I don't want my mom to worry about me turning out bad, I'm suffering from panic attacks every now then, I'm exhausted so exhausted._ "Uh yeah. No I'm good. Just a little lost in thought." I said averting her eyes. "Okay if you say so. Wanna start ?" I knew she didn't believe me but she wasn't the kind to push for answers. 

So far so good. Stopped five attempted roberies, three attempted mugs and possibly an attempted murder. I looked at the sky as we walked on the rooftstop. 

The stars seem so far and out of reach. Alone not lonely, I guess the moon was the lonely one. Much like how I felt. Alone and lonely. I sighed internally feeling the weight of my emotions crushing my chest. I wish I could tell someone. But that would make me their problem. No thanks. 

I heard someone yelling two blocks away. I took off running seeing a drunk man running with a bag of cash, loosing more cash as he ran. I quickly aimed shooting the bag ripping it from his lousy grip and shot two more arrows one hitting his foot making him stumble and fall the other pinning his hoodie cap to the ground. The shop owner looked up smiling at me then waved yelling a thanks. I just waved once with my bow as I turned around Zatanna stood there. 

"Nice shot." She said making me smile. "Thanks." Whenever she was around the emotional weight didn't seem unbearable. But I never want to make my problems hers. So being around her should be enough. _I won't ask for more._

**-at home-**

I just finished helping my mom to bed and cheked if the house was clean, clear and closed. I sighed heavily taking my bow off my shoulder. My bow was pressing on an old wound I got on my shoulder. _Thanks dad_. My mind raced again, like always when I'm alone or not keeping busy. 

A chuckle brought me back. In the blink of an eye I had my bow loaded with an arrow aiming at the source. Sat in the window sill one leg in and one foot in the sill. "Hello baby girl." My father greated taking his mask off. "What are you doing here ?" I asked cutting past his crap. "I came to check up on my baby girl." He smirked clearly amused. "I'm not your _baby girl_ \- anymore." I spat and he sighed. "Listen I didn't come to fight." He said making me scoff. 

"I know you like Zatara's kid." My dad said making me force a neutral expression to not give anything away. "You're delusional." I scoffed and he laughed bringing both his legs inside jumping into my room. I clenched my jaw following my aim on him the whole time. The closer he got the more I felt my body heating up, my hands getting sweaty. "You're all gooey around her. You do anything she suggests. You've at least got some kiddy crush on her." He said now standing in front of me. The hair in my neck flew up as the fear crawled into my veins. 

How I wanted to shoot him and end the misery right here but there was still a small voice yelling. _Don't let go._ "It would be a shame if something happened to the girl." He said tracing my arrow with a mocking finger and a mocking smile. "Don't you dare." My voice came out in a growl as I forced myself to lift one finger away from keeping my arrow back. "Oh did I hit a nerve." He chuckled making he clench my jaw so hard it felt like my teeth would break under the sheer pressure. "She's safe as long as you cooperate." He said to which I lifted a brow telling him to go on. 

"We need to know how much does the league know about the Shadows." My dad said making me scoff. "You honestly think threatening my friends will get me to talk ?" I asked the anger disguising my fear. "You've always been weak like that." He mocked. I grit my teeth glaring at him forcing another finger off my grip on the arrow. "Artemis put down the bow. We both know you won't shoot." He said gesturing at me. "I'm not that scared little girl anymore." I said and he almost laughed. "Please you'd never- argh !" I cut him off shooting him in the shoulder. "You little bitch." He snarled breaking the arrow but being smart enough to leave the tip in. "You're dead meat." He said grabbing me at the neck. 

I choked struggling with his grip. Quickly realising it was no use, I kicked him in the stomach forcing him to let me go. I focused on landing as gently as possible. He kicked me through the face his boot connecting on my jaw as I focused on controlling the noise. I flew to the side hitting my head against the bed post, my head spinning but my vision still fine. 

I was about to open my mouth when my father gripped my face forcing my mouth shut with his fingers digging into my jaw, I tried pulling away but he tightened his grip. "Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want to wake your mother now would we ?" He asked his eyes devoid of emotion. "You've got 48 hours." He shoved my head back making me hit my head again this time my vision blurred. It felt like the while world was spinning and closing in on me. 

I woke up on the floor next to the door against my sister's old bed. I hissed reaching for my head squinting my eyes shut at the bright light. What happened- _Sportsmaster!_ I flew up but was forced to grab ahold of something until my vision cleared. I grabbed my bow and another three arrows from the quiver on the bed readying my bow as I searched the apartment. 

By the time I could see okay-ish I rushed out to my mom's room seeing she was still a sleep. Relieved I leaned against the door frame sinking to the ground burying my face in my hands. I gritted my teeth when I felt the cut on my brow. 

_Mom can't see me like this._

After a few minutes I realised that I couldn't have mom worrying about me. I got up keeping a steady hand on the walls as I walked back to my room. I grabbed a clean pair of clothes heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

I undressed only now realising the pain my body's in. Probably from sleeping on the floor. I sighed in relief as the warm water hit my back. I turned hissing when the water hit the cut on my brow. I could feel the bruise on my jaw. I sighed staring at the drain where the water disappeared into. I washed my face washing the dry blood off and stayed under the water until it stopped bleeding. 

I got out drying and dressing myself. I shrugged on my leather jacket turning to the mirror. My cheek was blue but my mask will luckily cover both bruises. I sighed sneaking into my mom's room snooping for something to cover the bruises with. And luckily I had training from my sister- so I am more than capable of hiding the bruises. The one on my brow is just too deep to cover with makeup. So I left it uncovered. 

I decided on a casual walk through town. It's Friday and the school is closed because of some holiday. _Workers day? Youth day? Sibling day? I can't remember what it was._ I got myself some coffee sitting in the window staring out it ignoring my reflection. I could feel the take away cup starting to burn through the cardboard they place around it. 

_'You've always been weak like that.'_  
_'She's safe as long as you cooperate.'_  
_'You've always been weak like that.'_  
_'She's safe as long as you cooperate.'_  
_'You've always been weak like that.'_  
_'She's safe as long as you cooperate.'_  
_'You've always been weak like that.'_  
_'She's safe as long as you cooperate.'_

I grit my teeth my eyes narrowing on nothing particular. When suddenly a scorching heat demanded my immediate attention. I looked down hissing realising I squeezed my cup forcing it to give in under my grip and spill the brown liquid over my hand. I slowly stood up inhaling and exhaling throwing the cup away and walking back to clean the table but there was some kid already cleaning it. 

"Oh you didn't have to. I would've cleaned it." I said now using the napkins to dry my hand and jacket. "It's alright. At least I get paid to do it. You okay ?" He asked and I just forced a smile. "Always." I said waving now walking out. 

"Artemis ?" I heard Dick calling. I looked up and realised I was a few blocks from our school, at the arcade. "Oh hey." I waved and he approached with Barbara. "Hey A- what happened ?" Barbara pointed at my face. "Rushing up the stairs I tripped and fell." The excuse came naturally. It was ingrained in my head. This isn't the first time I've had to lie about an injury. "Oh." She seemed a bit more convinced than Dick. "Listen it's great seeing you today. I have to go." I said pointing behind me then leaving with a wave. 

I sighed tucking my hands in my pockets with a huff. I turned down the alley to climb up the roof near our apartment building. I was halfway up. "Knew you'd be here." I let go in a fright to make ready for combat causing me to fall to the floor. "Oof !" I landed on my back luckily my head hit a garbage bag. I groaned, I fell my breath away. I gripped my side deciding on laying in my star fish position. 

"What do you want ?" I managed through short breaths. "I came to make sure he did good on his word." Jade said making me sigh and roll my eyes behind closed lids. "Looks like he didn't." Jade said surprising me. I opened my eyes seeing her standing next to me towering over me. "Piece of shit." She grumbled and I laughed but started coughing making me groan gripping my ribs.

For a moment it felt like old times. Me on the floor after slipping, tripping, or being beaten no matter what Jade would always tower over me telling me that she told me so then she would kneel down to my level and help me. But this wasn't throwback Thursday and it never will be. "What do you care ?" I spat groaning as I rolled onto my side unable to wait for my breathing to return to normal. 

"You're my sister, Artemis." Jade said. I sat with my knees pulled up while holding my stomach. I glared at her. "No. You don't get to play that card!" I yelled angrily pointing at her ignoring my pain. "You left me to that psycho! You left and never even checked in! You never called! No text! No nothing! You don't deserve to be a sister! Just like dad doesn't deserve to be a father!" I could feel the angry tears flowing making me more angry. "Artemis -Save it. Just... walk away you know how." I said ignoring her as I staggered up leaning my weight on my hand that was placed against the wall. 

I stared up at the roof I climbed up deciding on walking around the city via rooftops. After hours of walking around I was now sitting on an old beaten building staring out into the city probably looking like Batman brooding over Gotham, just the lazier more friendly version. 

The sound of footsteps caught my attention. I frowned turning around seeing some guy approaching with a knife. "Seriously ?" I sighed standing ready to fight. This was a homeless man shaking with a dagger in his hand. I should just disarm him to be safe. I waited until he was in kicking range. When he was close enough I kicked his wrist making him drop the dagger. He pulled another one out and charged at me driving a pocket knife into my abdomen. I gasped my hands automatically flying the the dagger. 

I grit my teeth inspecting the wound. "Are you gonna want this back or can I keep it?" I asked my voice struggling to stay stable. When I looked up he was gone just a paper where his dagger had fallen. "Thanks I guess." I kneeled down awkwardly trying to not have the knife injure me worse. Blood dripped making me sigh. I got the paper. 

**36 hours.**

Is all it said. I sighed knowing exactly what it meant. I heard familiar voices. Zatanna! I ran ducking behind rubble groaning as more blood seeped from the wound. I took my arm bands wrapping it around the knife just to slow the bleeding. 

_'It said right here.'_ Zatanna spoke into her coms.  
_'No it's just an old building.'_ She sighed.  
_'I'll take a look around.'_ She said now walking around the roof. 

When there was no more clicking of heels I peeked and saw her kneeled down staring at the blood. _It made a trail!_ I panicked seeing my only out was down a narrow alley. I took a deep breath ducking as I ran to jump down the wall sticking my hand and feet out slowing my fall but scratching my hands all the way down. There shot a sharp pain in my side. I collapsed landing on my side. I crawled over to the dumpster hiding in the dark. I looked up seeing Zatanna staring down. 

_'Never mind.'_ She sighed.  
_'Probably just some animal or homeless person.'_ She walked away making me sigh. 

I stared at my hand seeing it was colored red some places bleeding. There's a Zeta tube around here I can sneak into the cave. 

**-at the cave-**

I successfully snuck in at the back. I got some supplies from the infirmary for supplies, it would've been faster if the flesh on my hands weren't raw. I sat down with my back against the cold tiled floor looking down at my right side seeing the knife. I threw some of the cleaning supplies over my hands ignoring the burning sensation. I turned my focus to the knife, I inhaled deeply as I cleaned around the wound then held a towel close. I pulled out the knife immediately covering it with my towel. I acted quickly drying the blood and luckily the wound was not deep enough to injure my organs. It was just a deep flesh wound. So I put on butterfly bandages to keep the cut close but open to heal and wrapped bandages around my abdomen for incase. 

I threw everything away then changed into my uniform putting on a normal green tight fit shirt to hide the bandaging and finally decided on laying down just there. _What am I going to do? I can't sell my team out. But I sure as hell can't let Zatanna get hurt. Maybe I should just rest my eyes a bit. To at least try and clear my head_. I exhaled a heavy sigh as I closed my eyes. The burning in my hands slowly subsiding. 

_I was dressed in my uniform my hands so sweaty it felt like I would lose grip. I was at the end of a rooftop. I looked at where I was aiming and my heart sank. I saw my hands covered in blood. I felt every bone in my body shaking as I tried to keep my bow and arrow straight._

_"Times up baby girl." My dad spoke with a smirk. I didn't have to see under the mask. "No wait." I tried stepping forward but he just lifted her over the building's side holding the gun closer. "Don't !" I begged holding my hands up showing him to stop and he laughed. I felt my feet sinking._

_I looked down and saw it was dark black tar. "What are you gonna do ?" Kaldur asked and around me stood the team._

_"Artemis you lied." M'gann said._  
_"No I swear -Artemis." Zatanna called, I fell knee deep._

_"Why would hurt her?" Robin asked. As I reached for him to help._

_"No I didn't -Artemis!" Zatanna called again. I fell further sinking to waist depth._

_"This is your fault." Conner said ignoring my hand I stretched out to him for help._

_My tears fell my throat tightening only my arms and head not drowned. "I didn't know -Artemis!" Zatanna called as I cried out but I had drowned._

"Artemis !" I opened my eyes gasping for air. "Artemis ?" Zatanna was knelt next to me sounding distressed. "Zatanna ?" My voice was just above a whisper. My dream was playing with my emotions. I inhaled deeply looking at the roof blinking fast hoping to blink the tears away. 

I felt a warm hand on my cheek. A warmth I've never felt before. I closed my eyes leaning into the warmth. "Artemis ?" Zatanna spoke and I looked at her. Her thumb gently dried the tears that betrayed me. "Are you okay ?" Zatanna asked blue eyes scanning my face. 

I'm grateful I put the mask on. "I'm fine." I tried to assure her. Her blue eyes was soft and filled with concern. That's exactly what I was trying to avoid. "Zee I'm fine." I said and she just smiled at me wiping another tear. "Your eyes tell a different story." She whispered and I sighed laying in silence staring at her. 

My heart ached, my chest felt heavy. I wanted to assure her to not worry. But I never knew when my father or sister would show up to finally kill me. I can't guarantee my safety. I can't even guarantee theirs. I know they're all more than capable but Sportsmaster and Cheshire are somehow different. 

I don't know how much time has passed with my laying on the floor Zatanna on her knees next to me cupping my cheek. But when we got called to a briefing I was relieved. I couldn't hold my tears any longer. 

After the mission briefing I called Kaldur a side. "Do you mind if I skip this one ?" I asked and he raised a concerned brow. "It's just- my head's not in the game and I don't want to cause trouble." I said and he nodded placing a hand on my shoulder. "I appreciate your honesty. You may sit this one out." Kaldur said breaking my heart more. _It's not even honesty_. I sighed walking to the zeta tube to go home.

**18 hours.**

I shot three men down saving Zatanna from them. I turned to search for new men when I saw someone in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned hitting them with my bow. I stepped on him pinning him to the ground. "You took my knife." He said and I scoffed. "Excuse you. I asked if you wanted it back." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Artemis !" Robin called as I kicked him lights out. I shot an arrow creating a zipline behind Zatanna. I jumped hanging my bow above the rope then ziplined down zipping past Zatanna kicking the man away. I landed and groaned aware of my injury. I pushed it aside as I ran into battle. 

**Zatanna pov**

The battle was over quickly. Robin and Aqualad had left to go brief Batman. M'gann, Superboy and Kid Flash helped with cleanup on the busy road removing heavy objects. I noticed Artemis had disappeared. 

I looked around seeing her bow on the floor near an alley. _That's weird._ I cautiously approached the alley only to catch Artemis a second to late, she Zeta tubed away. I frowned grabbing her bow and rushed into the phone booth following Artemis. 

I arrived at the cave seeing Artemis leaning against the wall wheezing. "Artemis ?" I rushed over to her and she held up a shaky hand. "I'm fine." She lied coughing. I moved to help her stay upright by putting an arm around her waist but she stood pulling her own weight. "Zatanna I'm fine." She pulled out of my hold stumbling to the other wall. "You can't even stand up straight." I said sternly. 

The color was draining from her face. "Artemis what's going on ?" I asked worry growing by the second. Her legs were weak as she tried to stay up she coughed again it sounded like she was choking. "Art -I'm fine." She repeated her voice just above a whisper barely looking up. 

Her eyes began drooping and she started swaying. I rushed over grabbing her stopping her from falling and she hissed. I looked down and saw my white glove covered in blood. I gasped looking at tired grey eyes. I quickly pulled off her jacket she suddenly insisted on wearing. Beneath her jacket was bandages around her abdomen covered in blood. 

She wheezed another cough as I looked up at her horrified only for her legs to give in. I caught her now on my knees to as I tried to keep her up but her body weight was leaned on me, our position was a little awkward. I tried to lay her down and as I laid her body down she gave me a weak smile. "I'm fine." But the blood had started to drip from her mouth. 

I panicked. Frozen as I stared at tired dark grey eyes. _A spell!_ "Uh..." My mind went blank. "Tel ehs... um no." I closed my eyes trying to think but the only thing I saw was her tired eyes. " _Laeh reh gnideelb dnuow_." I chanted the moment I opened my eyes I could see the color returning but she was still unconscious. I levitated her to her room. 

I took off her quiver and placed it on the dresser. We knew each others identities. The team knew well except for Robin obviously. I lifted her mask but the moment I did I wish I didn't. Her jaw was purple I gasped dropping the mask. Her eyebrow was slightly swollen where the flesh had split open. I reached out hesitantly. I gently cupped her uninjured cheek and traced the skin around her brow injury. 

There I sat for hours. Tornado came to check on us and since then no one else had come over except for Conner. He offered two glasses of water. I sat at her side hand on her cheeks staring at her. 

_How could anyone do this? She's more than capable of protecting herself. Someone who can match her must've gotten to her. Or maybe she was afraid? But why only hurt her and not finsih the job?_ A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. _They must've meant to send a message. But surely they would've done worse. Wait a minute the blood on that roof. It was Artemis. She jumped off the roof?_ I turned her hands palm up and saw bruises on them. _She must've jumped down._ I looked at Artemis more worried than ever. With a short incantation I wrapped her hands. 

She groaned reaching to her head. She suddenly shot up making me stand up too, she turned throwing her legs off as she stood up she tipped to the side searching for something to steady her. I grabbed her arms getting her attention. "Artemis please you have to rest." I begged and she looked at me. There it was again - eyes filled with pain and sorrow but still she didn't say anything. 

"How long was I out? What day is it? How many hours since the mission?" Artemis asked looking around but kept steady hands on my elbows. "Artemis !" I called louder catching her attention. She was breathing heavy her and her body shaking. "Artemis you need to calm down. You're having a panic attack." I tried to reason but she gripped tighter as she sunk to her knees. 

I stayed kneeled in front of her gently rubbing her biceps. "Artemis listen to me." I waited until she looked at me with unfocused eyes. "Listen to my voice." I said and she just kept scanning my face. "Alright I need you to take a deep breath in." I waited for her to do so. She inhaled a shaky breath. "And then exhale again." Her exhale was short and shaky too. "Good. Now try again. Inhale.... And exhale." We followed this until she was calm again. 

She was tired and leaning into my body as I sat against the bed. Even her breathing sounded tired. "Artrmis." I spoke after what felt like an hour of silence. She hummed not moving. "Why did you not tell me you were hurt ?" I asked noticing how she reached up for her jaw. I sat upright helping her upright too. "I want you to talk to me." I said cupping her other cheek. She leaned into me touch making me smile.

"I can't risk it." She whispered squinting her eyes shut. "What ?" I asked and she finally looked up. Once again I could see it in her eyes. She's feeling vulnerable and trying to shut me out because that's how she copes. Her eyes darker because she's upset. Her body tense when she speaks. 

This has been going on for long enough. "Artemis I want to help you. I really do. But if you keep shutting me out- I can't help you." I said and she sighed turning away. "That's the point." She said her head bowed down. "Look at me." I said crawling over to sit in front of her. "Look at me." I repeated lifting her chin with my index finger. "I care so much about you Artemis. You're all I've got. You've been there even before I lost my dad. Let me be there for you, please ?" I begged and she sighed staring at me. She was hesitant for a bit then sighed. 

"It's the shadows. They want to know how much the league knows about them." She said and I frowned. "How do you know ?" I asked and she again averted my eyes as she spoke. "Sportsmaster told me- or asked me." She shrugged and I could sense there was more to it but I didn't say anything. "When we went on the mission I had 18 hours left to give them what they want or they kill you- and the team." Artemis said making me sit upright. "Why didn't you tell us ?" I asked and she sighed looking away. _This topic makes her feel more vulnerable_. "It's okay. I'll talk with Kaldur." I said helping her onto the bed then rushing out to find the team. 

**8 hours.**

Artemis was about to meat Sportsmaster. Luckily she's wearing a charm bracelet I gave her allowing just the league and her family to recognize her.

 **~flashback~**  
I walked in after no reply. There Artemis was curled up in a ball. I rushed over and she looked at me with red eyes. "I can't do this alone anymore Zee." She cried making my heart break. I sat down so she sat between my legs as I wrapped her into a hug laying her head on my chest. "But you don't have to. You've got me." I said and she sniffled wiping away her tears as she looked at me. "I'm not going anywhere." I assured and she gave me a sad smile. 

"There's more to the story." She whispered and I humemd knowingly. "You don't have to tell me." I assured and she shook her head sitting back to look at me. "I do." She said swallowing. "Sportsmaster he... He's my father and Cheshire is my sister." Artemis said and I looked at her in disbelief. _How on earth did she turn out so good?_

"That changes nothing. I still like you." I said gasping realising what I had said. She stared at me with wide eyes. "You like me ?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes." I smiled feeling the relief as I admitted it aloud. "I like you so much Artemis. You're brave, strong, kind and beautiful. You've got a heart of gold... What's not to like ?" I said and she blushed looking down. "I understand completely if you don't feel the same -I like you too." She admitted making me smile. 

"So you don't care about my family ?" Artemis asked and like a truck realisation hit me. _Sportsmaster did this to her. He hit his own daughter. He abused her._ "I couldn't care less." I assured gently stroking her injured cheek. "So how do you want to do this ?" I asked and she looked at me. "I mean I am fine with whatever you are comfortable with." She said and I realised we weren't on the same page. "I'm glad." I placed a gentle kiss to her injured cheek making her blush furiously. "But how are we going to face Sportsmaster ?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I don't know. He always manages to get the upper hand on me." She admitted looking down. I tipped her chin up making her look at me. I could see it in her eyes, she's afraid. "I'm right next to you." I smiled and she nodded.  
**~flashback~**

Everyone had to stay in the cave. Batman had left to be her back up. Black Canary in the same building in disguise. I was next to her but only Artemis could see me. I was invisible to the rest. 

Artemis agreed to meet her father in a restaurant. And he agreed but it was clear the shadows made some special adjustments for the meeting. Right now we sat at a booth in the corner. 

"What do you mean nothing ?" Sportsmaster asked clenching his fists. "There's nothing important. They know the shadows exist but they don't know much else." Artemis repeated herself. "You're lying." He said pulling out a knife standing up and holding it to her throat. She gulped her eyes on the knife. I placed a hand on her leg letting her know I'm right here. 

A smirk grew on her face making her father frown. "What's so funny brat ?" He asked applying pressure. I wanted to step in but she squeezed my hand. "If you kill me you don't get to know anything." She chuckled as he sat down. "And even if you didn't get me to talk you wouldn't go for the league or my team because that's not how the shadows operate. That's not how they do things. You're powerless." Artemis said making him stand up again this time she did too pulling out a knife both at each others throats. 

She gave him a deadly look. "Want to try your luck again ?" He challenged making me stare not breathing. "Do you ?" She raised a challenging brow at him pressing the blade into his skin. He did the same. I put a hand on her knee and she pulled back again. I finally breathed again unaware I was still holding my breath. 

"Don't underestimate me again." Artemis warned and he laughed. "You're nothing but a weak- oof!" She landed a blow with her elbow to his nose making him fall back. "Don't call me weak." She said sitting still standing ready for him. But the police came and took him out. 

Artemis relaxed into her seat. She looked at me grinning. A happy and smug grin. I leaned over placing a kiss on her cheek. She looked at me with big eyes and a shit eating grin making me smile.


	8. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil au.   
> Artemis tells her tragic story to Bart, while they sit with Zatanna.

**Artemis pov**

"I still remember how you found out about me. I remember it like yesterday... To be honest I remember every moment with you like yesterday." I sighed staring at Zatanna. "I've even written it all down. In case I forget it some day." I held my neck as I glanced around the room. "I think you'd at least approve of my life right now. I haven't killed anyone. No matter how badly I want to murder Sportsmaster. I'm sorry but I've put him in a comma a few times." I looked down. ' _You could do so much good with your skills.'_

_~flashback~_   
_I fell back at the blow. I blocked the stick with my bow kicking him in the gut. I looked at him glaring daggers.  
Sportsmaster laughed as I raised my bow at him. "Someone a little heartbroken ?" He asked and I bit my cheek until I tasted the metallic liquid. I shot him but he dodged the arrow. As he moved to the side I kicked him. He grabbed me throwing me at the wall. _

_I looked up panting, we've been at it for two hours. My everything was burning but I refuse to give up or stop until he gets what he deserves. But the only way to win is show no mercy. I was almost out of arrows and he was just panting. I took my crossbow and aimed._

_I shot and arrow into his foot and he growled as he reached for it. I shot an arrow into his hand and he snarled looking up at me. I kneed him through the face as hard as I could. I could hear his jaw breaking. I kicked him in the gut sending him to the floor. I shot his other hand while crushing his other foot._

_I pinned him to the ground landing blows as hard as I could. I didn't worry about how fast just how hard I vould hit. I had broken a finger before but it seemed like today was a good day. I hadn't broken any fingers. His face was almost bathing in blood. When he layed unconscious I stood up pulling my arrows out and walked away._

_"That's for Zatanna."_   
_~flashback~_

"I do realize beating him to a bloody pulp everytime I have the chance isn't exactly what you'd want. But it's honestly the only time I allow myself to feel that anger and frustration. But I've done everything else you've asked." I looked at her with a sad smile. "I stomach the team. I get up everyday to fulfill you're wish. I never give up. And I try to be kind but that's still a work in progress." I chuckled. "So I keep distance from the league..." I sighed looking up at her. "Grayson he... he's been a good person to me. He often requests company but never forces it. He always gives me the missions that involve Sportsmaster and less public. He's been like a guiding hand or manual or whatever you get what I mean. He often reminds me what you would've wanted. It hurts when he tells me you wouldn't approve because all I want to do is make your final wish come true." I sighed heavily looking away from her. ' _You're always going to be my favorite archer, no matter what side you're on.'_

_~flashback~_   
_I was leaning against the wall that had a crack in it the size of my body thanks to my father. Apparently I didn't do good enough and was dragging his name through mud. I tried fighting him off but he was never one to hold back. And I was._

_I closed my eyes the ringing in my ears and the pounding in my head making it harder to stay awake. I was weak I knew it. Jade and my father didn't have remorse. It's like I was cursed with their emotions making mine so much more. I decided that for now the best would be to give in to the darkness threatening to take over. I took off my cracked mask and threw it with a frustrated grunt._

_A sudden violent puff of smoke caught my attention. I leaned over grabbing my sword readying for another fight but once the smoke cleared I sighed groaning. "Great." I threw the sword down closing my eyes again leaning my head back against the broken wall._

_"Tigress ?" Zatanna rushed over kneeling down next to me. "Artemis ?" She sounded shocked making me chuckle. "What's the matter- didn't expect such a pretty face." I laughed but immediately regretted it. I leaned forward coughing gripping at my ribs. "I- You were- I thought you were dead." She said softly. I sighed looking at the roof then glanced at the magician. "Yeah. Being a hero wasn't really something my father approved of." I sighed closing my eyes. "But- why make us think you're dead ?" She asked and I sighed feeling the repressed emotions rising. "So letting go would be easier." I said but she was silent._

_After a while I looked over at her. She sat with a hand over her mouth tears filling to the brim. "See." I gestured at her. I used my free hand to press down in the floor to lift myself but couldn't forcing me to fall back against the wall._

_Zatanna stood up pacing my apartment. After about ten minutes of pacing I sighed. "Will you stop? You're making me sea sick." I said and she stopped turning to me with glossy eyes. "I've been visiting an empty grave." She said and now it was my turn to stay silent._

_I didn't think they'd even care, I wasn't part of the team for long. Arrow couldn't keep me safe, I was forced to leave. Jade helped me fake my death knowing father wouldn't do it. I could feel my emotions growing beyond control. I felt guilty, sad and angry. Guilty that I'd hurt my old team and Zatanna, sad that I couldn't tell them the truth and angry that my father forced me to leave them._

_"I'm sorry." I spoke softly unable to look at her. She knelt down in front of me cupping my cheek. I flinched at the warn touch. "Why ?" She forced me to look at her. Her eyes shined from the tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I was a coward." I said and she stayed quiet listening closely. "I couldn't say goodbye. I didn't think I had to- I was barely part of the team for those two months." I felt a tear betraying me._

_"I still cared." Zatanna said and I looked down. "You shouldn't." I said and her face softened. "Sportsmaster did this." She said and I froze. "I tracked him and my spell lead me here." She said. "I won't tell anyone." She assured and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I won't tell the team you're a live." She said and I looked away unable to face her._

_A silence fell over us as she sat downtown next to me whispering a spell causing a tingling feeling to crawl over my wounds. I shuddered at the old feeling. I didn't know what else to say to her and I'm guessing she didn't know what to say either._

_"Why did you leave ?" She asked her eyes fixed on her feet. "My family is made up of vilians. My father said I was ruining his image and bringing shame to his name. So he told me he'd kill the team if I didn't join him. At first I ignored him, knowing you're all capable and hard to get to. But when he got more dangerous in battles I started getting paranoid. And I almost lost it when he threatened my mom... I had no choice." I gritted my teeth trying to stop my tears._

_And that's how my night went. Me talking and crying. Zatanna talking and crying. Both of us listening to each and every word. She promised to keep my secret and I promised to try and visit her at my empty grave._   
_~flashback~_

I sat in front of her hologram. Her smile not quite reaching her eyes. She's more beautiful every time I come back. I pulled out the wand from my pocket staring at it. _'I know there's a light inside of you, waiting to be set free'._ I gulped down looking away from her feeling the nausea drowning in hurt, regret and sadness. 

A sudden wind blew my hair to the side. I sighed clutching the wand tightly. "Hey." Bart Allen stood next to me staring up at Zatanna. "You seem to spend a lot of time here." His usual over exited, filled with way to much energy, vibe was replaced with someone else I recognize - The Flash. He seemed calm and like he was keeping me in mind especially at this moment. Like he knew I wouldn't be able to deal with his energy right now. 

"Yeah." My voice broke making it come out in a whisper. _Zatanna would forever be an open wound - one that I could've prevented but was too weak._ "Mind if I ask something ?" Bart asked and I inhaled deeply. "If I say no ?" I glanced at him and his face of sympathy made me sick to the stomach. "I won't ask." He assured and I sighed waiting for him to continue. He inhaled sharply. "The history books are pretty vague about your life- your story. It says nothing about how or why you became Artemis. All it says is your greatest enemy is Sportsmaster." He said gesturing at my bow on the floor next to me. 

I inhaled deeply finally having enough strength again to look at Zatanna. "It's because I've never told anyone. Only those who were there have a clue about my reason. But as for my story- only Zatanna knew and cared." I gulped again feeling the pain ripping at my heart. "Oh. I'm... I'm sorry I asked." He held his neck looking down. _'You've got potential, you've got so much kindness inside of you'._ Zatanna's words was haunting at most times. Bart loved learning about his fellow teammates, he loved learning from heroes and experiencing the leaguers in action. But most importantly, he cared about each ones story and life. 

"I didn't answer your question did I ?" I looked up at him and he glanced down before humming. "Can you keep a secret ?" I asked and his face lit up as he looked at me. Not expectantly like the rest - he actually seemed like he was still waiting on my decision. "She's the reason I became Artemis. The only reason I get up in the morning. The only reason I never give up on a fight and the reason I try and stomach this hero life." I said looking up at Zatanna allowing a stray tear to slip down my cheek a sad smile until I started the story. Bart sat down next to me resting his hands in his lap. 

_~flashback~_   
_I turned to Zatanna the black market crate behind me. "You're early." I smirked and she shook her head. "You're late." She countered and I smiled innocently. "I'm never late everyone else is always early." I smirked crossing my arms over my chest shifting my weight to my other leg. "Where are the others ?" Zatanna asked and I frowned. "I didn't know you brought guests." I said and she scoffed. "I didn't- you did." She said making me frown. "No. This was an one man thing." I said and she raised a brow._

_"Hello baby girl." My father greeted stepping out the shadows with a few of the shadows's ninjas. I glared at my father. "What are you doing here ?" I gritted my teeth pulling out my sword ready for an attack. "I'm joining the party." He said and I looked between him and Zatanna nervously. Her blue eyes met my grey eyes and I tightened my grip around the sword. "She's mine. You've got your own." I said stepping closer to Zatanna's side. "Oh." He chuckled pulling out his hockey pucks- explosives. "But I already killed mine. It's time you follow or I do it for you." He said making me gulp._

_"Zatanna go." I pointed behind me turning to her. "I'm not going anywhere." She said and I groaned throwing an explosive at my father drowning the group in smoke. I rushed over to Zatanna grabbing her shoulder pulling her behind cover. "This is not the time to be you. I need you to leave, he'll kill you." I said begging her to just listen. "What about you ?" She asked and I looked at her getting slightly annoyed._

_An explosive puck skidded and stopped next to us. I pulled Zatanna closer covering her with my body as the puck went off next to us. I felt the stones hitting my skin making me grit my teeth. "Please just for once let me help you." I begged and she sighed._

_I heard Sprtsmaster making me turn while kneeled catching the hockey stick my gloves shielding my hands from the blade. He pressed harder and the blade cut through my gloves slicing at my skin. I snarled hissing I closed my fist on the stick ignoring the blade cutting deeper into my skin and jumped up launching myself with my legs throwing him off balance._

_"I need you to go." I begged and she opened her mouth but before she could speak I felt a hand around my neck yanking me back. I flipped myself with the motion ignoring the burning my open wound caused everytime ny hands opened or touched something. The moment I got my ground I charged forward jumping and kicking Sportsmaster causing him to stumble forward as I fell to the ground I got up quickly. He was quick to get up too. I charged at him as he charged at me._

-hours later-

_A javelin stick passed me and exploded throwing me into a wall. I groaned coughing then stood up. I shot a trick arrow at him as he caught it, it exploded in his face sending him back a few feet. I charged at him kicking him through the face while dodging an Green's arrow. I ducked behind Sportsmaster allowing him to get hit. He growled annoyed standing up shrugging everything off like it's nothing. I fell back to hand to hand combat. I took the first punch and he grabbed my fist lifting his knee as he yanked me closer landing a blow in my side._

_Sportsmaster slammed my body against the wall. I gasped trying to regain the breath I lost at impact. His vice grip on my neck sped up the loss in my vision. I tried pulling my legs up to kick, I couldn't because of my crushed ribs. I couldn't punch him he was out of reach and I couldn't get a grip with my broken fingers and sliced palms. But as quick as he grabbed me he dropped me. I fell on my knees then fell forward standing on the side of my hands and knees heaving trying to get the right amount of air back but breathing was more painful. I've definitely got a few broken ribs. My hands shifted on the ground in front of me making it feel like I'd fall over, forcing me to blink harder. I could feel the blood trickle down my temple, through my fingers and down my side. I looked up and there were double of everything. Twice as much leaguers and shadows, mostly because of my messed up vision._

_I tried picking up my bow but my hand wouldn't listen. My fingers weren't all pointing the right way and my wrist was swollen and the sliced palms were annoying too. I looked around and saw a blurry figure being slammed into a car. I blinker harder a few times then saw it was Zatanna. I gasped flying to my feet only to collapse at my first step from the dizziness and pain. I tried seeing who threw her and as soon as I did my heart fell to the floor._

_I started crawling trying to keep shallow breaths as I went my broken ribs causing more problems as I went. I looked up again and saw no difference in my distance. I grabbed a stone and threw Sportsmaster. He growled turning to me only to be met with another rock. He huffed walking to me now. I kept throwing stones or pebbles or rocks - whatever I could reach. Some hitting him and some passing him._

_Behind him I saw Zatanna shaking on the floor. I tried reaching for another rock but it was just out of reach. I leaned over to reach the rock but stopped yelling out in pain as Sportsmaster stepped on my ankle breaking my swollen ankle and kicked me through the face sending my already broken mask flying. I fell to the floor my head resting on my arm while the other gripped at my torso the pain almost unbearable. My vision started blurring being filled with flashes of light. My ears were ringing the grunt and groans from the league drowning out._

_I gripped at the sand trying my best to keep going, leopard crawling as fast as I could. I looked up and all I saw was Sportsmaster's hand lifting and disappearing, lifting and disappearing his huffs filling my ringing ears. I got up grunting as I lifted myself and groaning in pain forcing myself to move past it. There I saw Soortsmaster beating Zatanna. I grabbed a pipe stumbling up then jumping at him stabbing it through his back landing next to him falling to the ground._

_He looked at me with wide eyes while hesitant and shakey hands moving to the pipe. I laid back kicking him in the gut with everything my one leg could offer. He stumbled back spitting out blood. I immediately sank my elbows into the unsteady ground pulling myself over to Zatanna._

_Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. I lifted myself against the dent in the car pulling her closer cradling her in my arms ignoring the excruciating pain in my shoulder and neck. "Hey." I cupped her cheek turning her face to me ignoring the pain of whispering when I spoke and trying to give her a smile. "Hey stranger." With a tired smile Zatanna turned her gaze to me. Her eyes looked heavy and they fell shut halfway. "You stay awake, do you hear me? Don't you dare close your eyes. Please." I begged and she just stared at me with tired eyes. I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't want to._

_One side of me knew she probably wouldn't make it and the other part of me was wishing she had some sort of failsafe for these moments. But the longer Zatanna just laid in my arms lifeless except for her heavy eyes, the more fear crept through my vains. I choked on a sob as I pulled her closer resting my ear on her chest hugging her. Her heartbeat was slow and soft. "Stay. I need you more than you think." I cried my vision blurry from the tears._

_"Artemis." Zatanna called and I lifted my head staring at her hopeful. "I want you to do good." She said her voice raspy when she spoke. "No, you're the one who should be doing good. I can't." I said scanning her face frantically. "I know you can. I always knew you could..." She said and my heart felt like is was being crushed in another vice grip. "No, your wish should be Dr Fate leaving your dad." I spoke just above a whisper. "I know you're going to be a great hero." She said and I shook my head. She took my hand that was on her face placing something inside it and closing my hand holding my hand in hers._

_"Please Zatanna don't leave." I begged and she gave me a weak and tired smile. "I love you Artemis." She said softly and I shook my head sobbing. "I love you too Zatanna. But please- don't go just yet. You've got so much to do." I cried but her eyes was drained of life. Her usually sky blue eyes dull and almost grey._

_"Zatanna ?" I could no longer tell if I was crying or sobbing. Her body was limp and heavy in my sore arms. "You were supposed to stop me." I cried my body starting to shake. "You were supposed to save the day. You had everything you needed to take me down. So why ?" I choked trying to look in her eyes. "Why am I still here? What went wrong ?" My voice trembling as I tried to speak. "Please wake up. I can't do this alone." I saw my tears fall on her cheeks._

_I stared at Zatanna waiting for her to say something witty. To do something magically. But I got nothing, her body stayed lifeless in my arms. I pulled her body closer hugging her tightly, I swear I could feel the warmth leaving her body. Like it was the last thing she offered me and the last warmth I'll ever get._

_After what felt like an eternity I felt a hand on my shoulder as Nightwing knelt down in front of me. I gritted my teeth hiding my face in her neck. "I'm so sorry." His voice trembled as he spoke. I finally dared to look at him and I immediately recognized him without his mask. "Grayson ?" I frowned and he just gave me a sad smile. "There wasn't anything you could do." He said and I shook my head. "She'll be fine. She'll be back. All she needs is rest." I knew I was in denial but I told myself I was just being hopeful. "I know it's hard." He looked at me with soft eyes. "No you don't." I gritted my teeth my grip tightening around Zatanna. "You didn't know her like I did." I said and he sighed looking down._

_I stared at her waiting and hoping she'll open her eyes. But she still didn't. I gulped as I gently closed her eyes. I bit my cheek tasting blood as I tried to see through my tears. I heard shuffling and when I looked up. Grayson had sat down next to me. And so did the rest of the junior justice league. Silence fell heavy over us but that was the least of my concern. Zatanna was the only thing that had my attention and concern._   
_~flashback~_

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder making me sigh. "It was the least I could do." I managed to say. "She'd be proud." He said softly and I chuckled lightly. I looked up at her and again my heart felt like it was being ripped apart. 

"I hope so." I all I could manage as another tear fell from my eye rolling down my cheek. 

_'I will always be by your side.'_

"I really hope so."


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary: After a run in with Phsimon, Artemis had her mind broken. M'gann helps Zatanna work on healing Artemis.**

**Artemis pov**

Our emergency callback to the field was unexpected but we understood Dick's reasons. Zatanna was the best sorcerer next to Fate and I, well have great experience, classified as a pro - and he knew we wouldn't go without one another. 

"You okay ?" Zatanna asked sitting down on my lap legs hanging off the side of mine. I wrapped an arm around her waist then looked up at Zatanna and smiled while cupping her neck with my other hand. "Yeah." I nodded. "We haven't been in the field for so long. Afraid of being rusty ?" Zatanna teased making me chuckle. "Please babe. I still practice." I said and she hummed. "So you won't be dying ?" Zatanna asked making me raise a brow at her. "Death won't save you from this relationship." Zatanna added making me chuckle. "I wouldn't want it to." I said and she hummed leaning her head on my shoulder. "Good. But know if you die, I will kill you." Zatanna warned and I smiled moving a bit to see her eyes. "I promise." I smiled placing a soft kiss to her lips. 

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders while pushing her body into me. I tilted my head allowing easier access to my lips. Before the kiss could get too heated Zatanna pulled away. I looked at her with a look screaming _'seriously?'_. She winked placing a kiss on my nose. 

We went in undercover succeeding until the Witch boy's cat found us. Apparently the bad guys had undercover back up too. So we got in a big fight that's been going on for almost an half an hour. Zatanna and I stayed back to back while fighting. I blocked a kick by catching the guy's foot and pulled his pin from his gas bomb as I kicked him away. Zatanna spoke her usual gibberish and followed by her words the cat yelled causing Whitch boy to whine throwing another tantrum. 

I turned and saw the rage in his tantrum. Klarian held his hands out with a pout pointing at Zatanna. I lunged myself at her grabbing her arms and spinning her so that I was closest to Klarian. As Zatanna reached my side I felt a sting hit my back. I looked at Zatanna in pain but when the unbearable pain hit my head I fell to my knees. _Zatanna!_

**Zatanna pov**

Artemis fell to her knees her face almost emotionless except for the broken expression, she wasn't moving. Her shoulder were slumped and her head titled forward to the ground. I looked at Klarian rage burning inside me. I aimed for his familiar injuring it enough to send him running back to his dimension. 

I knelt down next to Artemis grabbing her shoulder and cupping her cheek. Her eyes were empty, it's like she wasn't here. The team surrounded us as M'gann knelt down next to me. 

"Her mind is broken." She said softly making me gasp. _Her mind... broken? But she's - how? Why?_ I felt the tears building to the brim. "I can help her." M'gann said and I looked at her with a frown. Aquaman knelt next to me with a supporting hand on my shoulder. "Miss M will be able to help you Zatanna. She fixed my mind. There is no doubt in my mind that she'll be able to help you fix Artemis." Kaldur said and I nodded inhaling deeply. "Let's get her somewhere safe." He said picking her up bridal style. 

We were taken to our undercover hideout while the others continued the mission. In my room M'gann sat next to Artemis one side and I on the other side holding her hand. "Are you ready ?" M'gann asked and I nodded inhaling a deep breath and exhaling. "Remember everything that happens inside her mind isn't real. But if you allow it to hurt you- your mind could suffer permanent damage." M'ganm warned and I nodded. 

Her eyes glowed and after a second we were standing outside the cave. "Mount justice ?" I frowned gesturing at the mountain, it was misshapen and had holes in it. "This must be how she perceives her phsyce." M'gann said as we walked around stopping when we saw the holograms of our fallen team mates flickering then disappearing for a moment or two then reappear flickering again. Wally, Robin, Tula all of them flickering, glitching and disappearing. I sighed standing in front of Wally. _They were best friends, the dynamic duo. He was her first love too._

"Let's go." M'gann said with a soft hand on my shoulder. "Yeah." I nodded as we entered through a hole in the side of the mountain. Walking into the grotto that had a grass floor instead of pavement, there was a park bench floating above the water. Up the stairs at the hanger was Miss M's bio-ship floating over Conner's cycle. The Zeta tubes were misshapen, one glitching and another facing upwards but non-functional. We flew in through the halls that had only one broken wall and the other wall floating on the other side. We reached the kitchen seeing it was broken some of the cupboards floating about and some in place. The living room sofas were still in place but the tv, carpet and table were floating next to each other.

I could feel the anger boiling inside. "I'm gonna end that brat." I huffed and M'gann hummed absent mindedly. "Something is wrong." M'gann whispered. "What is it ?" I asked turning to the martian. "Kaldur had Tula protecting his mind, even in ruins. There's supposed to be something or someone who protects her mind." M'gann said as we passed through the living quarters. 

The showers had a bed, a chair and a random shelf in them, _a real mess_. As we passed through the broken rooms with random objects - some familiar from Wally's collection of mission souvenirs. Once we passed through the souvenir room the scenery changed. "It's our home." I saw our yard through our living room with our bed on the grass and the bedside table on the kitchen counter. I smiled even if it was all a mess. 

A sudden blast behind us send me flying into a floating sofa while M'gann flew into the tree. "What the ?" I rubbed my head turning then saw... _Me?_ "You're the one who protects her mind." M'gann said sitting up floating again. "I don't know if I'm supposed to be touched or terrified." I said dodging an attack. Other me was dressed in my more revealing uniform with my hat. I have to admit I look a lot hotter here than ever before. I dodged another attack with M'gann running or floating away from other me. We rushed through the showers then hid in the kitchen. 

"Someone is calling me." M'gann said and I nodded. "You go I'll keep her busy." I said pointing over my shoulder with my thumb. "You need to find Artemis." M'gann said and I nodded. _I think I know where to look_. "After I leave I'm not coming back. I might mess with her mind more." M'gann said as we ducked from a blast. "You must help her rebuild her mind." M'gann said placing a hand on my shoudler. "She won't be at her best." She warned and I nodded. "Thank you." I said squeezing the hand on my shoulder. She nodded then flew back to where we first met the hotter me. 

I flew back to the grotto this time going the opposite direction. As I finished climbing the stairs the park came into view. The big tree was floating in a diagonal manner. The swings were just laying on the grass. The bench where Artemis and I really spoke about our feelings for the first time and took a serious step together in our relationship, was on the grass. And surely Artemis sat on the bench shoulders slumped. She would always retrieve to this bench whenever she felt lost, out of sorts or just needed some time to herself. 

I levitated over to her needing to act quick. "Artemis." I called gently grabbing her shoulder. She turned to me faceless, making me gasp. "I can't... I can't..." Her words almost sounded slurred as it echoed. I saw myself approaching from the side while Artemis turned back around. "What is left of Artemis?" I dodged her attack forcing me to move away from Artemis's slouching body. "I'll never be..." She kept staring at her hands with her head down. I looked at her feeling my heart break. "Artemis, it's me Zatanna." I moved to be in front of her, another attack from me sent me back few feet. "I am here to help you." I spoke urgently but made sure she knew I meant it. "Zatanna please. Please!" She lifted her head a little tilting it to the side begging in slurring echoed words. I looked up seeing a pissed off expression on my face. "And I, I am alone..." A cracking sound got my attention looking up I saw a black hole type of thing forming rocks breaking loose and flying into the hole. "There is no one here." Artemis spoke softly her voice breaking as it echoed louder. 

My other self attacked me trying to keep me away from Artemis, but I had to something. _I wouldn't leave Artemis like this even if it meant I get brain damage._ "No! No you're not alone!" I called trying to get closer without getting hit. "Nothing... Ruins." Her head hung as she started to get dragged into the hole. "I'm here! I'm with you! I care!" I called over the crumbling rubble noises panic threatening to take over. "Help me save you." I begged narrowly dodging a blast from me as I grabbed her lower arm with both my hands. "Together." I called staring at her gripping tigher on her arm as an attack missed hitting in front of my feet. "You're not alone!" I called my voice cracking the echoe making it clearer.

Slowly the hole started to close and she slowly lowered down her head hanging as she fell into my arms. "Artemis ?" I lifted her chin and saw her face making me smile. I looked around for my other self seeing she was now staring at me, watching me closely. 

I helped Artemis to stand up instead of sitting on the bench, since it was broken now. "Artemis. I am so sorry. Please let me help you." I apologised taking her hands in mine. _It was my fault, I should've been more aware of that brat._ "Help? No." Artemis stared at me but didn't seem to register me. "Broken. All broken." Her voice was shakey as she spoke. "But it doesn't have to be broken. We can fix things, together." I told her pulling her hand up to my face looking her deep in the eyes. 

After a moment I helped her holding up her hands helping her to put the bench back together, the wood and metal staying in the places. I guided her over to the tree helping her to put it back upright. I looked up and saw my other self slowly disappearing. 

We started to fix the rest of the park until the park was perfect again. "Zatanna." Artemis turned to me finally talking after what felt like hours. "Yes." I nodded she stared at me before we continued to finish the small things left in the park. 

Once we finished the park we left to go to the grotto. Starting with fixing the bench and the little bridge. Once we finished with the cycle and bio ship we stopped now standing on the little bridge. I turned to look at Artemis as we stood on the little bridge after looking over the work we did together. "Thank you." She nodded as she glanced at me. And so we moved through the cave fixing and focusing on each room making sure it would be as perfect as can be. 

"I remember them." Artemis said as we finished fixing the kitchen now starting with the living room. "Yeah ?" I looked at her relieved. "Dick... M'gann... Conner... Kaldur'ahm... Wally..." She spoke slowly but each word was progress to me. She finished the living room by putting the table, tv and carpet in their respective places. 

We walked through the halls and she started with the showers in the rooms. Moving everything to the right place. Once the rooms were finished, only the. I noticed was the souvenir room, therapy room and our shared cave room. The halls seemed to be the easiest. Lifting the broken wall up into place then fixing the holes in the other side. 

We reached our home she stared for a while before turning to me. "Home." She pointed at me making me smile. "Yes... This is our home." I smiled feeling emotional all of a sudden. "Our home." She gave me a small smile before turning to the broken home. After a while she moved to the living room starting there working her way through our home, in her mind. Even in ruins she knew it's our home. 

Once everything was done we walked through the cave to make sure everything was okay. We then left outside through the hanger door. The holes in the cave had closed as we progressed. We stopped in front of the holograms. She laid a hand on Wally's shoulder and he stopped glitching now a clear hologram. And so she fixed the holograms and once she was done we stood back taking each others hand again. 

"I miss him." She kept her focus on Wally. I nodded agreeing with her, the team was never the same after his loss. "He had a good run." Artemis said with teary eyes looking at Wally. "He did." I smiled getting a little misty eyed myself. "I am not done, yet." She said turning to me taking my other hand too. "You are not done, yet." She said looking at me. "We are not done, yet." I nodded with a tight lipped smile. She nodded then looked at Wally again.

"Artemis." I cupped her cheek getting her full attention. "Wally would be so proud." I said swallowing a sob. She gave me a sad smile with a nod ignoring her fallen tear. "Thank you." She said leaning her forehead against mine. I wipped her tears with my thumbs. "I am so proud of you." I assured and she closed her eyes with a sigh. "Thank you." She said softly with a shaky voice. 

When I closed my eyes a bright flash blinded me, I rubbed my eyes then saw Artemis looking at me. "Artemis." I let out a shakey sigh as I wrapped her into a tight hug. "Zatanna." She whispered hiding her face in my neck tightening her hold on me.

_It feels like I need a five months nap_


	10. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from the time Artemis said, 'No, no way, I'm not nearly drowning three nights in a row'.

**Third pov**

Groaning as she blinked hard trying to get rid of her blurry vision. When she finally lifted her head she felt a burning sensation in her thigh and cheek. Blinking as she scanned the dark room clenching and unclenching her fists trying to wake her arms up. The burning sensation in her leg was definitely from those darts and the one on her cheek was a slap she got from Bane. 

A moan behind her made her stop. Trying to remember who or if someone was with her. After a moment of raking through her brain she remembered. "Zatanna ?" Artemis spoke trying to turn best she could. "Hhmmm." She hummed shaking her head trying to wake herself. "You okay ?" Artemis asked only now feeling the ropes around them. "Hmpf." Zatanna had tape over her mouth but her vision had finally cleared. "Oh right." Artemis remembered that the only way to keep Zatanna at bay was when she couldn't say spells. 

Looking around again she immediately realised what happened. "This is the third time I've been kidnapped this week. It's getting old." With an annoyed groan she laid her head back. _Luckily it's more than enough practice._ With the flick of her wrist the blonde caught a small blade in her hand. "Give me a second." She whispered trying to get her grip just right to cut at the rope. "Hmm. Hmmfff. Mph." Zatanna saw the green crossbow pointed at her and her only guess was that the wrong move would trigger it. Artemis looked over her shoulder and her heart dropped. _Not again._

"I see your awake." A voice from the dark spoke. "Took you long enough." They recognised the voice. _Bane?_ "What do you want?" She asked trying to see over her shoulder to figure out where the bow was connected spotting a string against the trigger and it disappeared into the darkness. "Can't I just see how you're doing?" He asked making her scoff and Zatanna let out a muffled groan. "Couldn't you just write a letter instead of kidnapping us?" Artemis asked trying to see the rope behind her and he chuckled his voice sounding more raspy. He grabbed her jaw in his hand lifting her head so she looked at him."Where's the fun is that?" He asked making both girls roll their eyes. 

The blonde pulled out of his grip moving her jaw side to side trying to relieve the pain. "No special occasion?" Artemis asked trying to feel around their hands for any string instead of rope. "We needed new test subjects and unfortunately you and your team let the girls free. So we figured you'd be happy to offer yourselves to spare those girls." Finally Bane stepped back still in the little light there is. "And I think we can start with you." He pointed at Artemis making her glare at him furious. "Fine give me some venom and I'll rip you apart." Her fist clenched in rage allowing the blade to cut into her hand drawing blood. "That's the spirit. When you're ready- call me." He laughed before turning and slowly disappearing into the darkness. 

After waiting for a minute or so to be sure they're alone the archer finally spoke up. "Can you feel any string ?" Artemis asked just loud enough for the magician to hear. The tugging and tightening of the rope told Artemis Zatanna was searching. Shaking her head with a muffled no made Artemis sigh. In the dark she saw something reflect in the light.

It took a minute for the object to come into the light. "Is that ?" It was an hourglass lowering as the sand dropped filling the bottom. "Oh no." Her heart stopped. It was tied to the same string that held the bow trigger. "Zatanna we need to hurry." The archer tried not to sound panicked but it was useless. She felt the blade slipping in her hand because of the blood. "Dammit." She huffed trying to move the blade over to her other hand once she could finish wiping the blood off the blade. 

Her wild guess was when that hourglass touches the ground it's enough force to make the bow shoot. She could feel the rope as she slid the blade against it. As she pressed harder the blade cut into her finger again drawing blood. She could feel the blade slipping. "No. No. No, no, no, no." A soft clanging noise filled the room as the blade dropped to the floor. "Shit." She looked around seeing nothing in the room that could help because all she could see was the hourglass. 

Looking around frantically squinting her eyes to try and see in the dark but it was in vain. "New plan." Artemis whispered and the magician hummed. "On three just as high as you can. We need to break the chairs." Artemis could hear the wood creaking underneath her and she hoped that with enough force applied the wood would break. "One, two... Three!" She whisper yelled as they rose to their feet jumping as high as they could manage. They both landed breaking the legs of the chair while cracking the seat. 

The archer didn't wait. She stood up pulling Zatanna up with her. With a bit of a struggle they freed the back of the chairs from the rope making it easier to move. The door slammed open and in the corner of her eye she spotted one man rushing in. Leaning forward lifting Zatanna onto her back the magician kicked the man in the chest as hard as possible. Stumbling back and hitting his head against a pole he fell unconscious. 

Grey eyes scanned the wooden wreck for the blade but it was lost. "Turn." Artemis said leaning the the left making Zatanna turn to her own left. When Artemis faced the bow she exhaled in relief. Shuffling over the crossbow struggling to get her hands in front of her. After what felt like forever one hand reached in front of her. "Hmm." Zatanna felt panic rising as the hourglass got closer to the ground. Artemis scanned the room seeing no one. "We're clear Z." Artemis assured although that wasn't the dark haired magician's worry. "Hmm. Hmmm." Trying to warn her somehow but it wasn't possible. 

Artemis tried her best to get an arrow from the bow without setting it off. "Almost done." Artemis whispered mostly to herself as she was concentrating harder than ever. "Hmm." Zatanna tugged at the rope making the archer gasp lifting her hand from the bow. "Zatanna!" Artemis scolded looking over her shoulder. Zatanna grew more worried knowing they both misjudged the time of the hourglass. Artemis sighed trying to not get annoyed knowing Zatanna wasn't trained like she was, she knew how to stay calm even with a loaded gun pointed to her head. 

The hourglass was an inch above ground. Zatanna started tugging more violently while tapping Artemis with her restricted hands. When Artemis finally turned to see what Zatanna was seeing she gasped yanking Zatanna back turning her just in time but unfortunately she fell victim to her own crossbow. With a grunt she looked down trying to keep steady breaths seeing part of the arrow still sticking out. "That's not good." She whispered making Zatanna officially freak out. 

"Zatanna please. I need you to calm down. I can get an arrow now without having to worry about triggering it." Artemis said and Zatanna nodded inhaling deep breaths and exhaling. While she focused on staying calm Artemis successfully got an arrow. With ease she cut herself loose letting her rope fall to the ground. She quickly turned to free Zatanna when a hand yanked her back to the floor. Falling with a grunt when the arrow sent a stinging pain through her gut. 

A guard rushed in grabbing Artemis throwing her back. She fell against a steel table groaning at the sharp pain spreading in her gut. The man walked over to her she grabbed a tool then threw it at him. He dodged and looked behind him in disbelief. Taking the opportunity she swept her leg tripping the man as he fell on the ground she kicked him unconscious. She got back up as fast as she could. Quickly cutting the rope bounding Zatanna's hands to free her. Zatanna immediately ripped the duct tape off hissing at the feeling of her skin being ripped off. 

" _Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib._ " The moment she could speak she took care of the unconscious guard. "Artemis are you okay ?" Zatanna asked turning to the archer but she was in the dark searching the man for keys. "Yeah." The blonde knew it was a lie but she need Zatanna's attention to be focused on the mission. "See if you can get ahold of the team." Artemis suggested as she took out keyes and grabbed her crossbow. 

Zatanna tried finding the team but she assumed they were out of Miss Martian's range. "Nothing." Zatanna said trailing behind the blonde who unlocked a door allowing them access. The moment the stepped through men stood up but Artemis unloaded her crossbow on them before Zatanna coule even chant a spell. 

"Let's go." They rushed through the halls until the neared the end of the warehouse. Peeking around the corner the blonde spotted five men sitting on barrels with a table consisting of wood on a barrel while played cards. Still facing the magician with her back she showed her there's five men. As they rushed past the entrance Zatanna held her hand oit to the men. "Gag meht htiw stekcajthgiarts." All five got gagged and got wrapped up like mummies. She followed Artemis through the warehouse into the jungle. 

_'Artemis? Zatanna?'_ M'gann called the moment she could sense them. _'Oh M'gann how good it is to hear your voice.'_ Artemis said making Zatanna frown. _That's a bit out of character. 'We're all on the bio-ship, meet us at the place we dropped off.'_ M'gann said and both answered with okay. 

Running through the jungle Zatanna decided to ask the archer. "Are you okay ?" She asked again worried about the archer. "I'm fine Zatanna." Artemis scolded herself for lying but she couldn't slow them down now. She could hear men shouting behind them. "Artemis I know you're lying." Zatanna said. She could hear Artemis's scolding. She knew her better than anyone, she had to learn from early on to read her girlfriend's body language. The blonde didn't answer - she knew there was no point in starting an argument right now. When the sound of gunshots sounded Zatanna gasped ducking down at the same time as Artemis. 

Artemis halted grabbing Zatanna's gloved hand as she ran by her. She pulled into the bushes hiding behind a boulder. It was too dark for Zatanna to see or inspect Artemis for any injuries. The men could be heard as they searched for the girls. Both held their breath like the men had super hearing. "Keep going." After everyone had passed Artemis called to M'gann. 

_'There are men headed your way.'_ Artemis said and M'gann nodded evrn thought they couldn't see her. _'Kid and Superboy got it.'_ M'gann assured. 

Artemis slowly stood up trying to ignore the growing pain. She could feel her senses weakening, her hearing being replaced by the sound blood pumping through her vains. Her mouth tasting like a metallic liquid covered her tongue. Her hands felt wet and sticky from trying to stop the bit of bleeding and her sight blurring now and then. As they stepped out Artemis stumbled a bit. 

"Artemis?" Zatanna grabbed her shoulders still unable to see her partner clearly in the dark. "I'm fine." She stood up grabbing a gloved hand once more running to the bio-ship. With each step Artemis felt like her legs were growing more numb but she was determined to get Zatanna back safely. Then she'd allow herself to pass out. They could hear grunting and roaring a few feet ahead and a yellow and red streek could be seen. 

Artemis exhaled a breath of relief her vision blurring. Zatanna looked down at her hands seeing her gloves had red on them. She frowned knowing she was fine. Artemis! She looked up at the blonde when someone grabbed her. The blonde let her guard down for a second when she heard Zatanna shrieking. Turning she saw a man holding her up around the waist while covering her mouth. "Zatanna!" With a new found energy from the rage Artemis pulled out the arrow in her gut then charged the man stabbing his leg making him drop Zatanna to grab his leg but as he bent down the blonde kneed him in the jaw sending him falling to the ground unconscious. 

Zatanna immediately looked at Artemis. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked grabbing the blondes bare arms. "No, no, no I'm fine. Totally fine, no I'm fine." The blonde could feel her body shutting down as her mind grew more fogged. "Really?" With a scolding glare Zatanna looked at her girlfriend slightly mad. "Because you're repeating your words, you look pale and you look like you're about to topple over." In the bit of light the bio-ship made Zatanna could see Artemis was pale and swinging. "Yeah, you might wanna catch me." Artemis mumbled as her eyes finally shut and her legs gave in under her. 

Zatanna acted quickly catching the blonde and immediately lowering them to the ground laying Artemis's head on her legs. "Laeh s'simetrA sdnuow edisni dna tuo." Zatanna waited impatiently as a puff of violet smoke covered Artemis's torso. It disappeared but the blood was still stained on her green waistband and pale hands. But the wound was gone. 

Grey eyes flickered open and she was met with Zatanna's blue eyes. She was blurry but she was there. A tired smile spread across her lips before she closed her eyes again. Zatanna felt her heart lift and beat again. Conner picked the archer up carrying her to the bio-ship. Laying her down on the medic bed in the back. Robin stepped in inserting a drip to start blood transfusion. "And Batman said keeping blood wasn't necessary." He mumbled but Zatanna heard. 

The bio-ship took off but not as fast. M'gann was afraid of hurting the injured archer. This is the first time flying with an injured team mate. Artemis's eyes fluttered half open but she couldn't open them. She barely saw the roof. Her eyes fell shut again seemingly to hard to keep them open. Her head fell to the side then a warm sensation covered her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open halfway. She saw a blurred figure fighting with the little bit of stored energy to try and see who it is. Luckily the figure moved closer and blue eyes came into view. 

Her face softened when she saw Zatanna. But she kept fighting to stay awake. "I'm okay." Zatanna assured knowing Artemis wouldn't rest until she knew she was safe. A barely visible smile made it's way to her lips. Artemis stood up leaning over Artemis and placing a kiss on her forehead lingering for a moment when she pulled back Artemis had slipped back into unconsciousness. 

"She's never gonna hear the end of this, is she?" Robin said with a smirk. "No she's not." Zatanna said throwing a scolding glance at the unconscious archer.


	11. How could you possibly love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil AU:  
> Artemis leaves the team after Wally's death. Zatanna can't stop thinking about the blonde. Tigress resurfaced and is as dangerous as her father.

**Zatanna pov**

I looked at the frame next to my bed. It was me and Artemis on our first Halloween together. M'gann snapped the photo before we left on our girls night out. I knew I liked Artemis back then but I didn't know I'd come to love her like I did, like I do. 

I had a chance to tell her how I felt but then the league went dark and we had to be the big kids and then new years ruined it all. Wally had gotten her first kiss, the amount of jealousy and anger that burned through my veins were scary. I had the slightest hope that she felt the same but I was wrong and I couldn't be mad at her for it, she was happy with Wally. That's all I could ask for is her happiness. 

I sighed finally standing up lazily pulling on my night gown. I walked down the hall stopping at the room Artemis had stayed in before she left. _Should've seen it coming_. I shook my head forcing myself out of my thoughts and down the stairs. 

I poured me some milk heating it for a few seconds as I raised the glass to my lips Nightwing stepped into the light. I chocked on the bit of milk in my mouth slamming the glass down on the counter. After wheezing and coughing I finally stood up glaring at Dick. 

"What the hell?" I raised my brow and he sighed putting a small device on the counter. It was a security camera footage. Tigress blowing up a police station, running a hostage situation, hanging a man off his own building, beating a man half to death, killing police- "Stop." I turned my head unable to watch this. "We all know Artemis is Tigress." He simply added. "No, no the Artemis I know and love would never cross that line." I gasped covering my mouth when I realised what I had said. 

His face softened and he looked down for a moment. "I know it's hard being in love with someone who just loves you." He said and suddenly I realised what his long distant gazes were about and his grumpy moods at times. "Artemis told me she was in love with you." Dick said and I scoffed. "It is true. It was before she kissed Wally. She slipped on it while we fought the team. But she was conflicted about her feelings for Wally and her growing feelings for you." He said and I sighed sitting down burying my face in my hands. 

"Batman is looking up on known leads or locations. He'll talk to you in the morning." Dick said and I sighed shaking my head. "You mean in three hours." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Yeah." He turned leaving again most probably through the front door. 

I sat in the sofa similar to the one Canary had in her psychology room, space. My fingers drummed while I tapped my feet. "Zatanna." Batman entered the room and I nodded. "I already informed the original young justice team about Artemis." He said as I rose now standing in front of him. "They decided that it would be best if you went to get her." Batman said. I stared with wide eyes. "Seriously?" I asked and he nodded handing me a thin file. "You'll get briefed on your way to the last place she was spotted." He said as I opened the file. "Manhattan." I could feel my throat clench. 

It's been four years since we lost Wally and Artemis. She just disappeared like Wally did. She resurfaced but Wally still hasn't. She was on a raging spree and I can't figure out why or how. The Artemis I remember never lost focus and never let her emotions drive her. 

Something's wrong with her and I need to find out how to help her. I stopped in front of the car that would take me to Manhattan. _There is a charity for the tech industry and we got a tip from an anonymous source that the light wants one of the devices that's being sold. We have reason to believe that Tigress, Cheshire and Sportsmaster will be leading the attack. You're job is to find Tigress and talk with her. Artemis needs your help. Just remember Tigress won't be alone._ Batman's words repeated in my mind. 

I got dressed and headed straight to the party. It was a Wayne inspired charity, no wonder they wanted to attack this place. I just hope it won't be messy. The night felt like it was going on forever. I caught sight of Artemis in a waiter costume luckily she hasn't seen me so far. I saw Sportsmaster on the stage playing piano and Cheshire collecting dishes. 

I snuck out now heading to the bathroom. A door flew open and before I could react I was pulled inside and pinned to a wall with a hand over my mouth. I stared wide eyed until I recognized Jade. "Zatanna?" She let go standing back. "Jade." I sighed and she nodded. "What are you doing here?" She asked and I shrugged. "Recon." I lied and she smiled. "You're here for Artemis." She didn't ask she stated. 

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I asked and she sighed sitting down. "Because I lost my sister and I've got a feeling you're the one who can find her. She's in there somewhere, I know it. You must know it too if you're here." Jade pointed at me. "Yeah." I nodded and she smiled. "I have a plan, to get you two alone." She said standing upright again. "I'll have her on guard duty which means she'll leave after we left and she will then head to the warehouse west of this place." Jade said and I thought for a moment. 

I could do as she says and end up in a trap. She seems genuinely concerned for Artemis. If she really believes I'm able she won't stop me. "Okay." 

**-after party-**

I left before the league arrived to clean up the remaining chaos. Tigress had broken a few bones and almost set the place on fire. I was on my way to the warehouse. I saw Sportsmaster leaving with a duffel bag. They left the part with it but this might be my only chance to get Artemis alone. 

" _Elbisivni_." I whispered as I started sneaking into the warehouse. It was cold and bleek. A three quarter bed in the corner not made perfectly just pulled over and a small kitchen next to the bathroom that had a shower, small basin and a toilet. In the middle of it all was a round table on top of it was a crossbow, sword and a bow next to the quiver. The bow was faded green, I still remember when it was new and a dark green. I turned around spotting stairs, I approached carefully leaning over to try and spot where the stairs lead. 

I looked around for Artemis but I couldn't find her. I stepped forward to the stairs when an arrow caught my blazer and pinned me to the wall at my left shoulder. I looked over and saw Artemis with her bow raised at me. She shot another arrow pinning me to the wall at my right hip. 

"How did you find me?" She asked loading another arrow and pulling back the string. " _Elbisiv._ " I quickly whispered staring at Artemis. Her eyes narrowed down on me. "I'm here to talk." I said and she glared hard. It seemed more intimidating without the mask. "I'm not a talker." Tigress dead panned. "I know that." I nodded not leaving her gaze once. "You're not a villian either." I said and she snarled taking a step croser. 

"You're lost and broken, I understand that." I explained and she stayed silent glaring at me. "I lost my father and then I lost a good friend." She interrupted me with a groan. "You have no idea what I feel!" She yelled angry. "I'm not saying I know what you're feeling but I understand why you're feeling it." I said her brow twitched the slightest. 

"Stop talking." Tigress warned. "You were there for me when I lost my father. I only want to do the same." I said quickly. "I said shut up!" She pulled her arm back further keeping aim. "Artemis I haven't given up on you." I said and for a moment her face displayed emotion. "You're a fool." She said and I nodded. 

"A fool in love." I said and for a moment longer shock was present on her face. "You're lying." She shook her head. "Stop playing these messed up games. You won't get in my head." She said conflict on her face and in her eyes. "It's not a mind game. I'm not your father." I said and she scoffed. "What do you know about my father? He was the one who was always there. He stayed when everyone else left and he was there when I was alone again." I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. If five years ago Artemis heard her she'd punch herself. 

"The Artemis I know would beat you for even thinking that." I mumbled and again her eyes narrowed. "I'm not the person you remember." She said and I nodded. "No. But you are better than Tigress before and after your loss." I said and she shook her head again. "Artemis I love -No! Stop!" She shook her head squinting her eyes. "Artemis please." I begged and she shook her head. "Zatanna no!" She said strictly. I couldn't hold it back any longer especially not if it was the only way to get to her. 

"Artemis I love you - No!" I kept talking. "I've been in love with you- I said stop!" I ignored her protests. "You can't! No one could." She said loudly. "I always have been- Shut up!" She tried stopping me. "I always will." I finished and she stared at me with big eyes. "How could you possibly love me?" Her voice was soft. "I'm the least lovable person." She said and I gave her a soft smile. "Yet I still love you." I said and she shook her head. 

"Stop the mind games." Her tone was cold and harsh. "No games." I shook my head. 

**Third pov**

The archer stood staring at electric blue eyes. _She's telling the truth. But she's part of the league, the people who killed Wally. But she's always been my best friend. I always had strong feelings for her and her confession was awakening old feelings._

She slowly relieved the tension of the bow. Hopeful green eyes met blue ones. "Artemis please let me help you." She said softy. "Why?" The blonde asked and Zatanna gave her a reassuring smile. "Because I promised I'd never give up on you." Zatanna said. Artemis could recall the memory clearly, she had nearly drowned from a stupid decision that put them in danger but the magician went after her anyway and after cpr Zatanna promised she'd never give up on the blonde. 

Artemis dropped her bow the arrow shooting across the floor. She blinked and suddenly she was up close with an arm over the raven haired girls clavicles and another hand clenched in a fist. She so badly wanted to believe her words but her father had made it clear that the league was responsible for her partner's death.

Zatanna could see the blonde was distracted and took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. The blonde immediately snapped back to reality staring deeply into blue eyes. Suddenly her one option out weighed the other. Her eyes darted down to red lips. 

She leaned forward smashing her plump lips to red lips. She kissed with hunger and eagerness. It took Zatanna a moment to realise it was reality and immediately she gave into the blonde kissing her back with the same amount of hunger. 

Artemis pulled the waist arrow out gripping at the magician's waist pressing herself into Zatanna. The magician eagerly grabbed at the blondes suit. Artemis reached up pulling the shoulder arrow out the clanging when it hit the ground was covered by sighs. 

Pulling the blonde closer her teeth hitting the blondes as she accidentally bit plump bottom lips earning a moan. Both struggled with pulling the other closer. They craved that touch and the warmth. Zatanna grabbed the blondes suit fisting a handful kicking herself away from the wall turning and pushing Artemis back breaking the kiss for a moment as she slammed the blonde into the wall. As red lips caught hers a warm tongue exploring her mouth drew out a moan. 

Artemis nibbled at faded red lips earning a moan this time she turned them slamming Zatanna to the wall pinning her between her arms as her hands stayed pressed firmly to the wall. Zatanna grabbed her neck pulling her into a heated kiss. After a few more teeth clattering and moaning the pulled away panting. Artemis laid her forehead against the magician's shoulder while the blue eyed girl laid her head back against the wall. 

Both felt like they were drugged or intoxicated. Brain foggy, senses felt like electricity ran through it and their skin on fire. Artemis kissed a pale neck immediately latching onto the pulse point sucking. With a gasp Zatanna gripped hard onto a toned back fingers digging into fabric and skin. 

When Artemis was finished she returned to the lips that had filled her mind. Her hands slid down a slender figure landing on the magicians butt. She gave her a squeeze earning a gasp. She bent down a bit slipping her hands behind thighs before lifting her. Zatanna wrapped her legs around a slender muscular torso and her arms around her neck. 

Grabbing a tan cheek she lifted her face to kiss her again. Artemis let Zatanna kiss her, touch her and share her warmth. She needed it more than she realised. When her knees hit the bed she gently laid her down. Zatanna could feel and see the blondes muscles flexing. She straddled the magician but got pushed over as her back hit the mattress Zatanna straddled her pinning her hands above her head enterwining their fingers squeezing them as she leaned down into a kiss. 

Artemis let out a moan as Zatanna's tongue glided over hers exploring her mouth. Zatanna responded with a sigh deepening the kiss when calloused hands escaped hers sliding under her shirt. Much to her surprise the blondes hard worked hands were soft and gentle to the touch. 

**-three years later-**

Zatanna was busy with cooking her and Artemis dinner. Artemis had just left for a jog and Zatanna knew how hungry her girlfriend got after jogs. Next week dates the final three year mark since Artemis let her help her. 

"How did you do it?" The voice gave her a startle. She turned to see Jade with a frame in her hand and her head titled. She knew it was the picture of her and Artemis laughing at the top of the cave. "Do what?" Zatanna asked going over the recipe checking the next step. "Artemis. Get her back on track." Jade required moving towards the kitchen. 

Zatanna stayed silent although she had a few answers. She knew Jade cared she just had a strange way of showing it. "She showed me love." The blondes voice caught both off guard. "Artemis." Jade watched her as she walked over to Zatanna stopping with a protective stance. "She showed me what it really meant to be loved even at my worst. She's been there for me through it all." Artemis said crossing her arms over her chest. Zatanna gave her the love she needed. She helped her get clean from an addiction she didn't know she had thanks to her father. She helped her find herself again. She helped her visit Wally's empty grave. She loved and accepted her at her darkest. No one else but Zatanna did everything she could to help the archer and she helped her understand who deserved to be in her life. 

"Artemis." Zatanna spoke softly placing a gentle hand on the blondes shoulder. "No Zatanna. I don't get why you even allow her in." Artemis said and at her words blue eyes softened. "Because she gave me the necessary courage to actually talk to you three years ago. She's been help in a strange way." Zatanna admitted. Grey eyes stared for a moment waiting for the magician or assassin to start laughing but they didn't so she lowered her arms. 

"You did good?"Artemis asked turning to Jade, that little bit of hope she always had for her sister returned and it felt good. "I tried, yeah." She nodded watching her sister carefully. "Thank you." Artemis nodded and Jade smiled. "Always." She left out the window making Zatanna frown. 

"She does know the door is easier, right?" Zatanna askes gesturing puzzled at the window. "I just tell myself she loves being dramatic like that." Artemis shrugged earning a giggle from Zatanna. She turned hugging the archer tightly. "I love you Artemis." Zatanna said earning a smile from the blonde. "I love you Zatanna." She felt happy, unlike any time before. She was happy with Zatanna and content with her life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wally gets Artemis to the Karaoke bar but Artemis is more interested in her girlfriend, Zatanna Zatara.

**Third pov**

Wally finally won the bet and unfortunately Artemis was a woman of her word. So when the team found out that the speedster was taking the archer to the karaoke bar they couldn't miss it. Wally didn't immediately tell Artemis it was a karaoke bar only when she got there she realised why Wally was so hell bent on getting her to come here. So she immediately went to the bar ordering shots. 

Wally had left to get his own drink. Barry gave Wally the best gift for his eighteenth birthday. A drink that can actually cause the speedsters to become drunk. Wally calls it jet fuel for some reason. He returned with a bright blue liquid in a small shot glass. Artemis always found it amusing that it took a glowing liquid to get speedsters drunk. 

With a big smile Wally turned to Artemis. "Are you tipsy yet ?" He asked making Artemis raise her brow. "Wally, it's barely been two hours." Artemis said his smile not disappearing. "Okay. I will drink mine when you're tipsy. Then we hit the karaoke stage." Wally spoke pointing between them then the stage, he was talking fast again but luckily Artemis was good in understanding words that sounded like gibberish. "Okay." Artemis turned to the bar tender asking him for four shots. _I can't get tipsy fast enough._ Artemis rested her elbow on the bar counter placing her cheek in the palm of her hand. 

The archer felt hands wrapping around her torso, she tensed until she heard the person whisper. "I'm jealous." The hot breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. She smiled placing her hand over the small hands on her stomach then turned a bit seeing Zatanna looking at her with a smirk. "Oh?" Artemis sat alone at the bar the only person around was the person three seats to her right. "That I couldn't get my girlfriend to come here but Wally did it in a span of three days." Artemis laughed at Zatanna's words turning entirely. 

Zatanna took a step back allowing Artemis to now face her. When the archer had finished her turn Zatanna placed her hands on her knees spreading her legs a bit then took a step closer wrapping her arms loosely around the blondes torso now standing in between her legs. Artemis wrapped her arms around the magician's neck pulling her closer placing a kiss on her lips. The blonde could feel the alcohol starting to warm her blood and fog her brain. Moving her hands cupping the magician's neck pushing down deepening the kiss. Zatanna welcomed the heated kiss gasping when Artemis slid her tongue into her mouth. Her grip around the archer tightened as she took another step closer not able to get any closer. The archer pinned the magician between her legs wanting her closer. 

Zatanna tasted like vanilla and Artemis tasted like strawberry thanks to the shots. Zatanna could tatse the liquor on her lover's tongue, grateful that Artemis always drank something with a fruity flavour. Before the kiss could get more heated Zatanna pulled back earning a low groan from Artemis. The magician could see grey eyes coloured darker than usual which could mean one of two things. Artemis was desiring something more intimate or the alcohol had taken it's effect and seeing as her pupils weren't dilated entirely as she could still see some of the grey colour, Zatanna knew she was intoxicated. 

"I want you." Artemis whined making Zatanna smile amused. It wasn't often she saw this side of Artemis. Carefree and just in the moment. "You're intoxicated." The dark haired girl mused earning a pout. She signaled for two shots with a giggle. "Am not." The blonde crossed her arms over her chest pouting at her lover. "Babe you're pouting." Zatanna said uncrossing the blondes arms then wrapped them around her. "Is it working?" Artemis asked a gleam in her eyes. The magician shook her head as she took the two shots handing one to Artemis. Normally Artemis didn't pout it was Zatanna's thing but still the magician loved the archer's pout. 

Wally sped over stopping next to Zatanna smiling at Artemis. "Tipsy?" He asked hopeful and Artemis stayed silent shaking her head. She was trying to stall but she knew Wally would wait untill tommorow if he had to. "After this one she'll be." Zatanna said earning another pout from Artemis. Wally got onto the bar calling for every other heroes attention. Everyone turned or glanced at the young speedster. 

He lifted his glowing liquid glancing at the best friends at his feet then looking at the rest of his first team ever. "To friends and family!" He called out as he looked at his new team. "To friends and family!" The heroes lifted their cups before everyone drank. He looked down at Artemis seeing the liquid disappear from the glass into her mouth. He gulped down his jet fuel then jumped down from the bar. "Give it a minute." Wally said speeding off to get the first turn putting in a song request ready for him and Artemis. 

True to Zatanna's words that one last shot pushed Artemis over the sober edge. "I can't wait." Zatanna said and Artemis nodded. The blonde heard a slow song coming on. Artemis took a hold of her shoulders gently moving her out of the way to jump down from her chair. Zatanna grabbed her arm steading the blonde. With a small giggle Artemis smiled at her partner. "Shall we dance?" Artemis asked holding her hand out to the magician. With a smile she accepted her extended hand allowing herself to be pulled to the dance floor. No one was singing just music playing, the karaoke started in an half hour. 

Artemis tucked her right arm under Zatanna's left arm placing her hand just below her shoulder blade pulling her closer. Zatanna placed her left hand on the blondes right shoulder. Artemis held Zatanna's hand close to her chest placing a kiss on her hand. They swayed slowly moving around the floor along with the other dancing heroes. Both stared deeply into the others eyes. Artemis was sure she could see her lover's soul, old yet so young, kind and strong. Zatanna knew she could see her lover's soul, old, brave, strong and sometimes sad but right now she only saw the happy part of her. Both felt content in what they saw. 

"I love you so much Z." Artemis spoke as she looked at those blue eyes that filled her thoughts and dreams. A smile made it's way to red lips. "I love you too, so much." Zatanna said laying her head against the blondes right shoulder inhaling her scent as they danced as one. Artemis could feel heat filling her chest at the magician's words and action. With a content smile she laid her cheek against dark hair appreciating their moment together. Zatanna's mind went back to their first slow dance together. 

**-flashback-**   
_Artemis wasn't nervous at all but she was excited and her heart and body felt calm. She waited for Zatanna downstairs as she finished upstairs. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit except for the top part crossing around her neck was white, the top part of her back was bare. She paired it with black wedges. Zatanna came out of the room descending from the stairs. Artemis wouldn't say everything slowed down but at that moment nothing else mattered. She was sure her jaw was on the floor and her throat dry like the dessert of Bialya._

_Zatanna stopped a feet away from the blonde. She was dressed in a white dress with a plunging neckline. It wasn't too revealing but enough to make Artemis's brain stop functioning for a moment. The magician had finished her look with red heels matching her lipstick and her halter slim silver pendant Artemis got her, it was a bunny holding a top hat and a wand._

_Artemis closed her mouth trying to get a little bit of saliva to wet her mouth just to allow her to speak clearly. A hand placed in her neck as she gave Zatanna the **'wow I'm speechless'** face making the magician giggle holding her hands out for the blonde. Since words failed her Artemis relied on actions. Taking a step forward grabbing the offered hands and placing a kiss on her cheek. _

_"You look great." Zatanna said looking into those grey eyes that was her home. Artemis hummed finally able to speak. "You're breathtaking." Artemis smiled with a light chuckled. "Thanks. Want to drink some water before we go?" Zatanna asked making the blondes cheek turn a shade of pink but she nodded grateful for the offer._

_They walked to the kitchen getting the archer a glass of water. After finishing her water she turned to Zatanna with a confident smile. "Let's go." She said holding her arm for Zatanna to hook with hers. With a smile and a few words they disappeared in a puff of smoke arriving at the collage where they had the dance._

_Everyone did their own meet and greet before taking pictures and then started the dance. Artemis was standing in the circle with Zatanna's arm around her waist as they listened to their fellow team mates. But the only thing Artemis could thing about was how beautiful Zatanna looked tonight even in the dim lights she seemed to shine._

_Wally could see Artemis glancing at Zatanna all night. "I'll be right back." Wally called over the music to Dick. Wally ran to the dj requesting a slong song. After filling in a request he rushed back to Dick asking for a dance. Artemis heard the announcements for the slow dance and she couldn't contain her excitement._

_Turning to Zatanna holding her hand out to her partner. Zatanna smiled taking her hand without hesitation allowing herself to be guided to the dance floor. Artemis took lead to which Zatanna was grateful. Her father was teaching her how to slow dance but before she could master it he was taken away. So she always knew the basics but still wasn't at the point where she'd lead._

_"I'm not good at this." Zatanna said and the archer nodded knowing the story of how she was still learning. It burned fresh in her mind as it was told only this morning. "Do you trust me ?" Artemis asked, not in a teasing matter not in a cocky way. She asked gently wanting Zatanna to know she was being considerate. "Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice or eyes. "Then you've got nothing to worry about." Artemis said giving the blue eyed girl a reassuring smile. "You remember the steps right?" Artemis asked and she nodded recalling her father's lessons. She reminded her how to step slowly going through the motion until she could feel Zatanna had a hang of it._

_Artemis watched as blue eyes lit up in the lights some making the blue of her eye stand out. Zatanna noticed the little things as they gilded over the floor. The way Artemis tapped her hand gently as they matched the beat. The way Artemis kept her grey eyes glued to her blue eyes. A soft smile plastered on her face._

_Artemis noticed how Zatanna leaned into her as the danced all over the floor. The way she gripped her left hand when she felt like she'd lose the rhythm. The small smile reaching her eyes. As she stared into those blue eyes she inhaled a breath gathering all the confidence she could._

_Zatanna noticed Artemis stopped tapping her hand slightly tilting her head as she looked at her lover. "Artemis?" She waited patiently as they stepped turning right. "There's something I've wanted to tell you but I kept delaying it not sure if the moment was right." Artemis peered into blue eyes and she could feel her heart beating loud. Zatanna waited patiently for the archer. "Zatanna I love you. Like love, love you. I've felt an attraction since we met and sooner than later I liked you more and the first two months since we started dating I knew I was falling in love with you. I don't expect you to say it back yet. I just want you to know that I love you unlike anyone I've ever loved before." Artemis felt relieved after sharing part of her heart._

_"That's like a year ago." Zatanna said stunned that Artemis had held back for so long. She understood somehow, Artemis had lost so many family and she didn't show it but she has the biggest heart and family and friends are what keeps it beating. "I..." She averted her eyes for a moment before looking back at her. "I didn't want to lose you or push you." The blonde admitted. "I love you too Artemis." Zatanna said and she could see the relief and happiness washing over the blonde's face._

_They both smiled like idiots. Zatanna leaned in meeting Artemis halfway in a passionate kiss. It was a soft close lipped kiss but in that moment their hearts beat as one. While they moved across the floor as one. Zatanna pulled away and leaned her head against Artemis's shoulder smiling like an idiot. Artemis herself wore a shit eating grin._  
-flashback-

The song ended and a new one more upbeat filled the room. Artemis gave Zatanna a smirk as she moved faster leading the magician across the floor to the beat turning as one. Zatanna laughed happy at how good their lives were in this moment. It wasn't often they could just unwind like this. Artemis smiled in awe at how beautiful Zatanna looked in her sundress with her jacket over. Her laugh was like a symphony. She let out her own giggle feeling like this moment couldn't be better. 

Zatanna looked back at Artemis who was simply smiling at her. Zatanna watched as they past the Hawk couple. She turned her gaze to Artemis with a smile. "Thank you for everything." Zatanna said and Artemis smiled at her her expression softening. "Always." Artemis assured her leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. 

They spent the half hour dancing like no one was watching. Their heart beating as one as they glided across the floor so in sync they looked like one person. As the song neared it's end Artemis dipped Zatanna lower than needed just feeling like being dramatic. Zatanna giggled moving her left hand to cup the blondes neck. Artemis pulled Zatanna back up pulling her into a passionate kiss. Zatanna could feel hungry lips move with her and she loved it. Knowing that someone wanted her so badly was heartwarming. 

But this wasn't the place to get into such a heated kiss. With a giggle she pulled out of the kiss earnings a groan from the blonde. "What do I have to do to get that kiss ?" Artemis asked and in the corner of her eye she saw Wally approaching the stage. "Do some karaoke and you can have more than a kiss." Zatanna said and the spark that lit in grey eyes made her smile. Artemis looked like she just accepted a challenge knowing she would win. 

Turning Artemis saw Wally and she made her way to the stage. The tipsy speedster unstable on his feet tried helping the tipsy archer up onto stage both nearly falling over. They got a song and Wally started off. Everyone but Zatanna was in shock at how good Artemis was at singing. They cheered her on and after three karaoke songs Artemis saw Zatanna taking off her jacket and in that moment she remembered the magician's words. 

She got off the stage with Wally again the tipsy pair not being much assistance to the other. Dick caught Wally and Zatanna caught Artemis. "Babe let's get some shots." Wally egged on and with a defeated sigh Dick followed his partner to the bar. Artemis turned to Zatanna. "So- hmm." Soft lips captured hers in a hungry kiss. Without second thought she melted into the kiss pulling her lover closer with firm hands on her waist. 

Artemis tasted vanilla her senses being filled with the vanilla and coconut scent of her lover. The alcohol seemed to lose it's affect the more Zatanna's scent intoxicated her. Her mind cleared and the only thing on her mind was Zatanna. Zatanna could feel Artemis's drunk sloppy kiss turn more precise and in sync. With a smirk Zatanna pulled away earning another pout. 

With a giggle she spoke two words and in a puff of smoke they disappeared only to reappear in their room. Artemis smirked pulling the magician closer with firm and gentle hands on her waist guiding her to bed as they kissed passionately, kissing like it was their last night together. 

Artemis felt proud for doing karaoke and happy that she got to go home with such an amazing person. Zatanna was proud of Artemis for letting lose again after the last stressful six months and felt content that she could go home with the amazing person pinning her to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a major shortage in the Snaibsel content. So I'd just like to add some to the little bit there is.


End file.
